Littlesekiryuutei Remake
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si después de ser adoptado por uno de los científicos mas importantes del subsuelo que inicia a estudiar en la academia de Kuoh te conviertes en un aliado de una de las familias de demonios mas importante? ¡Y no solo eso sino que también posees un potencial de poder y una Determinación enorme! Pues eso es lo que sucede con Issei, historia dada por "Morde The Cat"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: inicio

Es un nuevo día en la ciudad de Kuoh, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen y tanto adultos como niños se preparan para iniciar su día, en una pequeña habitación podemos ver a un chico de catorce años de cabello castaño con la estatura un poco más baja que le hacía ver menor, el cual murmura cosas inentendibles entre sueños, su puerta era tocada repetidamente sin que este la escuchara

-¡Ise! ¡Es hora de despertar! – gritaba sin recibir respuesta, ya cansado abrió la puerta con una patada dejando ver a un chico de veinte años de pelo blanco y ojos naranjas vestido con una playera blanca, pantalones rojos y tenis blancos con una bufanda que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, este hombre se acercó a la cama de Ise y empezó a hacerle cosquillas – ¡Despierta o el monstruo de las cosquillas te devorara! – gritaba mientras Issei trataba de aguantar la risa

-¡Ya hahaha me rindo hahaha por favor! ¡PARA! – gritaba entre risas mientras trataba de alejar las manos que lo atacaban

Una vez que dejo de hacerle cosquillas Issei se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos, al abrirlo se podía apreciar un color miel y si uno presta atención en el ojo izquierdo se puede ver un pequeño punto azul y en el derecho uno naranja.

-Buenos días Paps–saludo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba los brazos

-Buenos días Ise, papá está haciendo el desayuno así que vístete y baja que no queremos que llegues tarde – contesto con una sonrisa amable antes de salir del cuarto.

Issei se levantó dirigiéndose a su closet del cual saco una camisa blanca con cuello en v, un pantalón gris claro, un suéter rojo con dos rayas negras con el cuello largo al igual que las mangas y unos tenis rojo con negro. Issei se vistió rápidamente para luego tomar un collar en forma de corazón de color dorado con el corazón de color rojo, además de su mochila para luego salir de su habitación

al llegar al comedor pero antes de llegar pudo apreciar a su otro hermano Sans de veintisiete años el cual tiene el cabello blanco y ojos azules, actualmente vestía una playera blanca y unos shorts negros, unas pantuflas rozadas, junto a su suerte con capucha color azul claro. Sans miraba la televisión en el cual pasaban un programa sobre momias mientras hacía malabares con un hueso y el control remoto

-Buenos días Sans – dijo Issei con una sonrisa que no era visible ya que el largo cuello del suéter le llegaba a la nariz

-Buenos días chaparro como estas en este Sansacional día – dijo con una sonrisa la cual hizo reír a Issei

-¡Saaaanssss! ¡Es muy temprano para tus pésimos chistes! – grito Paps desde la cocina

Sans solo rio por lo bajo para luego prestar atención a la televisión nuevamente, Issei camino un poco llegando a la cocina donde se encontraban Papyrus leyendo un libro de arte "como hacer el mejor espagueti" y su padre Gaster él tiene el pelo blanco con mechones negros, su ojo izquierdo de color azul y el derecho naranja, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con un suéter gris además de un delantal, este se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras tarareaba megalovania. Issei se sentó en la mesa cuando un plato de huevos con tocino y pan fue puesto delante de él.

-Buenos días hijo – saludo Gaster a Issei mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Buenos días pa – regreso el saludo Issei mientras disfrutaba del gesto

-Aquí tienes Paps – dijo Gaster mientras dejaba un plato delante de Papyrus.

-¡Gracias! – contesto mientras empezaba a comer.

Todos comían tranquilamente en familia o casi todos ya que Sans seguía mirando la televisión sin prestar atención al mundo de su alrededor, todos comían tranquilamente al terminar de comer Gaster hablo

-Issei tengo noticias para ti pero mejor te las cuento después de la escuela– dijo con su tranquilidad habitual.

-está bien – contesto este tranquilamente mientras terminaba de comer

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida, el primero en salir fue Gaster seguido de Issei y al final Papyrus.

-¡Sans! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Ponte a buscar un trabajo! ¡MALDITO FLOJO! – gritaba Paps desde la puerta

-Ok… - fue la única respuesta que se escuchó a lo lejos

Gaster se subió en su Audi de color negro y Paps a su deportivo rojo con llamas en los costados y con la leyenda "Papyrus Es Genial" y su matrícula decía "I 3 3SPAGU3T1" 

Issei simplemente empezó a caminar con dirección a su secundaria tranquilamente, después de unas cuantas cuadras se topó con su mejor amiga, Frisk una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés oscuros la cual llevaba un pantalón azul zapatos cafés y su suéter azul con rayas moradas además de un collar en forma de corazón al ver a Issei acercándose saludo tranquilamente con una mano

Y cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella hubo una especie de interferencia la cual provocó un cambio totalmente a la chica pasando a ser alguien con el pelo marrón claro, ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con tenis rojos su suéter verde con una franja amaríllalo único que no cambiaba era su collar en forma de corazón, su nombre era Chara

Al ver al castaño esta sonríe ligeramente

-¡Howdy Ise!- gritaba Chara a todo pulmón y luego cambiar drásticamente para decir un tímidamente- hola-

-Buenos días Chara-chan, Frisk-chan – saludo alegremente causando que chara cambiara por Frisk

Los tres empezaron a caminar tranquilamente retomando su rumbo

-Esto es muy aburrido… ¡Ya se! – Exclamo Chara tomando nuevamente el control llamando la atención del castaño

-¿y que se te ocurre?-pregunto Issei curioso

– Hay que hacer una carrera hasta la escuela, el perdedor tendrá que pagarle la merienda a los ganadores – explico emocionada, para cambiar a Frisk la cual sonreía ligeramente con las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas y al escuchar eso Issei iba a decir algo para ver como chara comenzó a correr a lo que el también comenzó a correr

Los tres corrían más rápido de cualquiera chico de su edad podría, saltaban las bancas los autos e incluso a algunas personas que se encontraban en el camino, seguían con su carrera cuando pudieron ver a un joven peli plata con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh caminando delante de ellos sin percatarse que venían a toda prisa, Chara lo esquivo con maestría por la derecha e Issei paso por la izquierda,

Corriendo hombro con hombro la cosa estaba bastante pareja pero delante de ellos iban dos chicas, una de pelo rojo carmesí y ojos azules y a su lado una chica de cabello negro en una coleta alta de ojos violetas seguidas de una gran cantidad de chicas tapando cualquier camino o forma de esquivar en la acera, entonces Issei al estar al lado de ella, pone su pie delante de ella provocando que caiga mientras que el sigue corriendo riéndose

-NOS LA VAS A PAGAR TRAMPOSO-fueron los gritos que escucho detrás de el para qué chara se levantara y retomara la carrera

Dándole espacio a él para escapar

-(Interesante)-pensó la peli roja mientras veía a los dos chicos corriendo

Secundaria Kuoh:

Antes de que alguno de ellos lograra llegar chara lo tacleo haciendo que ambos cayeran haciendo que entraran a los terrenos de la secundaria al mismo tiempo

-¿Quién gano?-pregunto Issei mirando al cielo mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Fue un empate–contesto Chara de la misma forma

-no yo gane-dijo Frisk cambiando de lugar con chara

Causando la risa de Issei

-De acuerdo, por hoy les pago el almuerzo pero mañana me toca a mí, por ahora vallamos a clase – dijo tranquilamente ya recuperado mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Frisk a levantarse

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, Issei había desarrollado la pereza y holgazanería de su hermano san pero ante los maestros mostraba la increíble inteligencia de su padre, así que no les molestaba verlo durmiendo o haciendo avioncitos de papel durante clases, las clases transcurrieron normales al llegar la hora de la salida Issei se fue solo ya que Frisk tenía que volver a casa temprano

Calles de Kuoh

Issei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles todavía era de día así que tranquilamente camino en dirección a su hogar pero algo atrajo su atención era un poster enorme pegado en una pared.

-Mettaton Ex: The Ultimate Show… - dijo Issei leyendo el título del cartel e ignorando que alguien llegase a verle lo arranco y se fue corriendo a casa

Al llegar a casa esta se encontraba vacía así que fue a las escaleras que conducían al sótano, al prender la luz se podía observar un televisor de plasma gigante con varias consolas alrededor, un sillón bastante grande de color negro una computadora además de algunas cajas con varios juegos de mesa y juguetes, el cuarto estaba pintado de un color guinda con algunos dibujos de juegos hechos por Papyrus e Issei, se sentó en el sofá sacando sus libros y cuaderno para empezar a hacer sus deberes, cabe decir que fueron completamente fáciles para él. Después de terminar tomo la Tablet de Sans para poder jugar algo-.

Después de dos horas se escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente unos cuantos pasos para luego oír como abrían la puerta del sótano, Issei puso pausa al juego para ver como Papyrus bajaba las escaleras, así que rápidamente dejo la Tablet a un lado para tomar el cartel de Mettaton para mostrárselo.

-¡Hermano mira! – dijo mostrándole el juego.

-¡WOWIE, EL PROXIMO CONCIERTO DE LA HERMOSA METTATON! – exclamo alegremente.

-¡Vamos a verla! – grito Issei con gran emoción por las ganas de ver a su vieja amiga robot.

-claro que lo haremos-dijo papyrus para sacar dos boletos de su bolsillo

-Ohhhhh-dijo Issei asombrado-como los conseguiste?-

-nyejejejeje yo el gran papyrus siempre está 3 pasos delante de todos-dijo papyrus con orgullo

-entonces porque solo tienes dos boletos?-dijo Issei ladeando la cabeza haciendo que su hermano se tensara

-bueno, es que eran tan caros que solo pude comprar dos, así que iremos en secreto-dijo papyrus calmado

-pero ¿no estaría mal eso?-dijo Issei con inocencia

-por favor, solo no le digas a nadie que iremos y te comprare lo que quieras cuando estemos haya-le rogo papyrus a Issei mientras le sostenía los hombros y lo agitaba con algo de fuerza

-está bien, está bien no le diré a nadie-decía Issei mientras seguía siendo zangoloteado

-gracias hermanito-dijo papyrus feliz para abrazarlo

.

.

.

Ya eran las siete cuando decidieron ir a hacer algo de cenar, cuando subían las escaleras Ise hizo una pregunta que puso nervioso a Paps.

-¿Cuándo va a venir Hermana Mettaton? – pregunto alegre.

-¡¿HERMANA?! – exclamo sonrojado.

-¡Sí! ¿Es tu novia no? – pregunto inocentemente.

-Bueno no tenemos ese tipo de relación… no creo que esté interesada en mi – contesto un poco deprimido.

-¡Vamos si no le dices nunca los sabrás! – Decía – Además quien no arriesga no gana – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN, YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS LE DIRÉ MIS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO VUELVA DE SU GIRA! – grito lleno de DETERMINACIÓN poniendo sus manos en su cintura, levantando la cabeza solemnemente y su bufanda ondeaba por un aire inexistente.

Al llegar a la sala vieron a Sans en la misma posición que en la mañana mirando ahora un canal de comedia, este solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Sans ¿Dónde estabas hermano? ¿Acaso buscabas trabajo? – pregunto esperanzado.

-Ja buena esa Paps, pero solo fui con Grillby toda la tarde – respondió restándole importancia molestando a Papyrus – Pero cambiando de tema, al fin le dirás a Mettaton tus sentimientos, estoy orgulloso de ti Paps – dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Paps solo tomo a Issei de la mano y pasaron de largo directo a la cocina, al llegar sacaron los ingredientes para hacer curry ya que mágicamente los espagueti "desaparecieron".

Cuando terminaron de hacer la cena ya eran las ocho, sirvieron cuatro platos y justo cuando dieran las ocho con un minuto la puerta se abrió dejando ver como Gaster entraba con una sonrisa, algo bastante raro siendo que es muy tranquilo. Los cuatro empezaron a comer tranquilamente con algunos malos chistes de Sans que molestaban a Paps y hacían reír a Issei, al terminar Paps puso los platos en el fregador mientras Gaster miraba a Issei incomodándolo un poco.

-Bien seré directo, el próximo lunes empiezas en la academia Kuoh – dijo completamente directo sin una pizca de tacto.

-¿eh? –

-Que el lunes empiezas en Kuoh – volvió a decir tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Con tus calificaciones y conocimientos deberías estar graduándote de la academia para empezar en la universidad, además es mejor cuanto antes termines tus estudios más pronto podrás hacer lo que te gusta y he conseguido la aprobación de todos tus profesores para que te puedas saltar años de estudio – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es por ser grosero pero… ¡Estas demente esqueleto imbécil! – grito para sorpresa de Papyrus y risas de Sans.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto.

-Chara-chan / Frisk-chan me van a matar cuando se enteren ¡Ese es el problema! – grito aunque luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta como las llamo.

-¿Con que chan? – dijo Sans con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ahora no Sans no estoy de humor – dijo Issei.

-Ya está decidido, tienes el resto de la semana para decirles, además no es como que no las volverás a ver – explico Gaster tranquilamente

-dudo que hayan aceptado por solo eso-dijo Issei curioso

-los impresionantes-dijo Gaster encogiéndose de hombros

-pero no sería extraño que eso pasara casi mitad de año-dijo Issei en contra levantándose apoyando las manos en la mesa

-muchos estudiantes llegan a inscribirse a medio año y aun así salen con buenas notas-dijo Gaster

-aun así no quiero dejar solas a Frisk-chan y Chara-chan-dijo sacando una de sus ultimas cartas

-tendrán que ser comprensivas contigo y aceptarlo a largo plazo-dijo Gaster tranquilo

-pero si yo no acepto entonces no se hará-dijo Issei ya sacando su última carta

-lo harás porque soy tu padre y lo digo yo-dijo Gaster sonriente ante la mirada incrédula de Issei para luego proceder a retirarse

Por más inteligente que sea, cada vez que su padre sacaba esas palabras no podía ganarle, ya que su respuesta siempre terminara siendo esa por más que diga, así que sabía que había perdido nuevamente la pelea contra el

-me voy a dormir… - dijo Issei retirándose totalmente derrotado, dejando a sus hermanos solos.

-No estoy de acuerdo – dijo Papyrus – Debería dejarlo con Frisk y Chara, que disfrute más su niñez – dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

-Puede que tengas razón Paps, pero sabes que nuestro padre siempre hace las cosas por una razón – explico mientras tomaba un sorbo de kétchup.

-Espero que sea una buena razón… bueno me voy a dormir mañana tengo un examen, no te duermas tarde hermano – dijo Paps mientras se retiraba.

-Que sueñes con Mettaton – dijo Sans haciendo que Papyrus se sonrojara.

-SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Al día siguiente

en el trascurso de ese día Issei había está bastante deprimido ya que no sabía cómo decirles la verdad a sus amigas, así que a la hora de salida les pidió si podía acompañarlas porque tenía algo que hablar con ellas

-ocurre algo?-pregunto Frisk suavemente para cambiar a chara

-ya dinos que pasa-dijo chara

-ah decir verdad, parece que mi padre ha logrado convencer a los profesores para me salte el grado para llegar a la preparatoria-dijo Issei mirando a otro lado para evitar mirarlas a los ojos

Pero comenzó a escuchar sollozos, volteando la cabeza observo a Frisk ya llorando poniéndolo nervioso para luego cambiara a chara la cual tenía una expresión de enojo y unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

-ISSEI IDIOTA-grito chara para darle una cachetada para luego salir corriendo

-ahora es mi culpa?-se dijo a si mismo Issei mientras sobaba su mejilla

.

.

.

Una semana después:

Issei recién despertaba de un humor algo decaído, y una curita en la mejilla del golpe que le dio Chara al enterarse de que se saltaría grados, el golpe fue tal que hasta ese día aún no había sanado del todo, además de que durante el trascurso de esa semana ellas evitaron hablar con el bueno al menos chara, ya que cuando Frisk quería escuchar lo que él quería decir chara hacia que se fueran dejándole con la palabra en la boca, lo cual no ayudaba mucho con su estado de animo

Ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama observando a su puerta, en la cual estaba colgado el uniforme de la academia que consistía en una chaqueta y pantalones negros con zapatos cafés, debajo de la chaqueta se puso su suéter rojo con líneas negras

Bajo a paso lento a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre y hermanos sentados en el sofá, al ver a Issei con el suéter debajo de la chaqueta solo suspiraron.

-¿Sabes que tendrás problemas por no cumplir con las normas del uniforme? – pregunto Gaster.

-...– a lo que Issei solo que encogió de hombros, aunque estuviera un poco molesto no podía ser cruel con nadie aunque se lo propusiera a menos que estuviera extremadamente molesto.

-De acuerdo, ven déjame quitarte esa cosa – dijo Gaster, después de retirarle la curita procedieron a desayunar, al terminar Gaster llevo a Issei cerca de la escuela, al llegar unas cuantas calles antes de llegar Issei bajo – Buena suerte campeón – dijo con una sonrisa – Sé que me harás sentir orgulloso – después de eso simplemente arranco dejando a Issei completamente solo.

Ise empezó a caminar hacia la academia bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos haciendo que se ponga nervioso, al llegar algunos alumnos susurraban, la mayoría de los chicos pensaban de que se equivocó de lugar y la chicas de que se veía bastante tierno, iba por su camino tranquilamente hasta que unos alumnos se pusieron delante de él tapándole el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? Este no es lugar para bebes – dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Mejor lárgate niño – dijo otro

Pero Issei solo los ignoro

-Parece que es mudo, lo llevare a la salida – dijo mientras dirigía su mano al hombro de Issei el cual dio un brinco alejándose de ellos como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo para enojo de ellos.

-Mira mocosa será mejor que te largues antes de que te hagamos daño – dijo el líder pero Issei solo los miraba seriamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Los agresores se empezaron a acercar con la intención de atacarlo aunque se detuvieron ya que juraron haber visto como los ojos de Issei se prendían de color azul y naranja solo por unos segundos.

[¿Que harás compañero?] Pregunto una voz en la cabeza de Issei.

(La verdad podría solo esquivarlos y seguir mi camino) contesto divagante ante esa voz, esa que siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos para decirle que hacer

[¿Pero…?] Pregunto

(Si Undyne se entera de que escape de un combate terminare con algunos huesos rotos) respondió con algo de miedo

[Si lo recuerdo, ¡Esa mujer es muy agradable!] Respondió divertidamente la voz

Ise regreso en si solo para ver como los tres sujetos se le echaban encima.

Mientras tanto en la sala del concejo estudiantil:

-¡Kaicho! – grito una voz masculina, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un chico de cabello amarillo opaco y ojos azules con el uniforme masculino solo sin la chaqueta.

-¿Qué sucede Saji? – pregunto la presidenta del consejo Sona Shitori de cabello negro, ojos violetas y unas gafas de color rojo la cual llevaba el uniforme femenino reglamentario.

-El grupo del club de Karate están atacando a un niño que lleva el uniforme de la academia – contesto.

Sona solo suspiro por los problemas tan temprano -Vamos rápido – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento siendo seguida de la vice-presidenta y Saji.

Al llegar a la zona del crimen se sorprendieron al ver a los tres miembros del club de karate tumbados en el suelo con moretones inconscientes mientras el nuevo estaba de pie sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Sona.

-Sona-Kaicho, los del club de karate atacaron al niño, el solo se defendió aunque no vi en realidad como se defendió – contesto una chica.

Sona se acercó al niño el cual solo la mira tranquilamente con ojos curiosos

-soy Sona Shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tú debes ser Hyodo Gaster Issei ¿Cierto? – Pregunto ganándose un asentimiento de su parte – Bien, sígueme te llevare a la dirección para que te entreguen tu horario – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar – Por cierto, Saji, Tsubaki lleven a estos chicos a la enfermería – pidió tranquilamente mientras se retiraba seguida por Issei.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos eran observados por los alumnos en especial a Issei, al llegar a la dirección se podía ver a un hombre de cabello blanco el cual llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja sus ojos de color amarillo miraba a Issei amablemente.

-Gracias Sona, puedes retirarte – dijo el director haciendo que Sona haga una reverencia antes de irse, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Issei tomo la palabra.

-Asgore ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Issei curioso

-Soy el nuevo director de la Academia Kuoh desde hace una semana – respondió.

-¿No eras el jardinero de la escuela de Toriel? – volvió a preguntar

-Sí pero pagan más aquí, además de que Gaster y un amigo nuestro me pidieron que fuera el director, así que como negarme – respondió a lo que Issei solo suspiro por la forma tan simple que tenía este ex rey – Bueno aquí tienes tu horario – dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja – Apúrate antes de que llegues más tarde – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ise salió de la dirección rumbo al salón 1-B, al llegar toco la puerta siendo atendido por el maestro el cual le pidió que esperara un momento.

Dentro del aula el maestro se dirigió a los alumnos.

-Bien chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero – dijo dando inicio a los murmullos – Adelante por favor – dijo el maestro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudieron a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel con un suéter debajo de su chaqueta el cual tapaba sus manos y su boca, a la vista de las chicas se veía tierno en especial para una chica peli-plata de ojos amarillos un poco más grande de estatura que él.

Ise levanto su mano en señal de saludo –Hola, yo soy Hyodo Gaster Issei, pueden llamarme Ise, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo con voz alegre

-puedes sentarte en el asiento libre al lado de la ventana, delante de la señorita Toujo – dijo haciendo que Koneko levantara la mano para que la viera.

Ise se sentó prestando atención a la clase sin darse cuenta como Koneko lo miraba atentamente.

-(Es muy lindo)-pensó con un pequeño sonrojo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente, cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno que puedo decir, aquí un nuevo proyecto que fue dado por "Morde The Cat" y bueno si ya saben cómo iba la original creo que se darán cuenta de las diferencias que estoy haciendo**

**Y bueno que más puedo decir que espero que les guste y espero contar con su apoyo y que sea de agrado, sin más nos vemos en una próxima actualización**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: continúa

Luego de haber llegado a su lugar se puso a escuchar al profesor mientras tomaba apuntes, el resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo.

A la hora de descanso Issei salió del aula sin que nadie lo viera para poder evitar cualquier pregunta incomoda, se alejó un poco del edificio principal hasta estar cerca de un edificio más viejo, con un impulso brinco para llegar a la rama de un árbol donde empezó a comer su almuerzo tranquilamente, siendo observado por una chica pelirroja que lo veía desde una ventana del edificio.

-Akeno, ¿Ese no es el chico que vimos la semana pasada? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ara ara así parece Rias – respondió poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Sabes su nombre? – pregunto.

-No pero puedo investí…. – respondió pero fue interrumpida por Koneko.

-Su nombre es Hyodo Gaster Issei, entro hoy a la academia, tiene doce años y está en mi salón – explico.

-Ya veo, tiene un gran poder, además su aura es muy grande y pura – dijo Rias pensativa-(Me encantaría que se volviera mi siervo)-pensó de forma emocionado

-Rias no me digas que te gusta, Fufufu no creí que fueras una shotacon – decía Akeno a lo cual Rias se sonrojo.

-Cl-claro que no – contesto nerviosamente.

-Buchou no es justo, él es mío – dijo Koneko haciendo un puchero para sorpresa de las dos chicas y el único varón del aula.

Todos estaban tan conmocionado por lo que dijo Koneko que no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que se escuchó un pequeño estruendo.

*Plaf*

Al mirar por la ventana vieron a Issei en el suelo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos además de que estaba inflando sus mejillas

-no dolió - comenzó a decir Issei mientras más lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos-no voy a llorar-decía ahora conteniendo el llanto-los niños grandes no lloran por algo como esto-decía entrecortado ya a un paso de llorar para buscar algo en su bolsillo del pantalón

Las chicas al igual que Kiba se preocuparon un poco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como se comía un dulce y se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado limpiándose las lágrimas y sacudiéndose, luego simplemente tomo su portafolio y empezó a caminar en dirección a su aula.

-Bien, Koneko, Kiba quiero que vigilen a Issei – dijo Rias.

-Buchou ¿Planea reencarnarlo? – pregunto Kiba.

-Así es, tiene un gran poder me encantaría que estuviera en mi corte – explico.

-Fufufu ya quiero tenerlo conmigo para poder mimarlo – dijo Akeno.

-Issei mío – decía Koneko sin mostrar emociones.

Las tres chicas empezaron a emanar una aura rosa con toques negros como si estuvieran compitiendo entre ellas, Kiba hizo lo más sensato e inteligente que haría un hombre en ese momento, escapar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ciudad Kuoh atardecer.

Desde la salida de la escuela Koneko se dedicó a seguir a Issei para saber más de él, aunque realmente no hacía nada de camino a su hogar, Issei entro por el parque mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba tranquilamente

Claro estaba que Issei sabía que alguien le estaba observando, aunque no sabía quién no sentía ninguna hostilidad así que lo dejo pasar

llegando a casa, saludo a su familia para subir a su cuarto y dejar su maletín, y mirar a una mesa donde había una roca sobre una pequeña cama, cabe decir que la roca estaba cubierta de confeti

-papa dijo que si cuidaba bien de la roca mascota de san me dejaría tener una mascota propia y que no fuera una roca aunque no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien-dijo Issei para echar algo de confeti sobre la roca

-vamos hermano, una mascota es una responsabilidad bastante rocosa-dijo san desde la puerta sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo reír-he y fue improvisado-dijo para retirarse

-jajaja, bueno será mejor comenzar con los deberes-dijo Issei para sacar sus cosas y comenzar a trabajar

-dime hermano, quieres un SANSwich?-dijo sans para volver a asomarse por la puerta con un "sándwich" en un plato

-claro sans-dijo feliz mientras se separaba de su escritorio para tomar el plato recibiendo una acariciada en la cabeza

-bueno ya te dejo trabajar-dijo sans para retirarse e Issei continuara con su trabajo

Al día siguiente

El castaño se encontraba tranquilo sentado en su escritorio mientras dibujaba para pasar el rato a que las clases comenzaran

-¿qué dibujas?-escucho que le preguntaron detrás de él, volteando se encontró con koneko

\- ah Hola koneko-chan, nada, solo algo-dijo mientras hacia un dibujo bastante bien hecho de un Gaster Blaster aunque uno de los ojos de este era morado y el otro azul oscuro

-es lindo-dijo koneko apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de Issei mientras lo veía seguir dibujando

-gracias-sonrió este al ser felicitado sonrojando a la albina

-te gustaría venir conmigo luego de clases-dijo koneko curiosa esperando la respuesta

-claro no tengo ningún compromiso hoy-dijo Issei sonriente haciendo que koneko se sonrojara un poco

-está bien-dijo para irse a su lugar y que la clase comenzara

Más tarde ese día

Issei iba caminando acompañado de koneko hacia el edificio del club, cabe decir que Issei estaba sorprendido de que les dieran un edificio completo a ellos, entrando se sintió algo extraño, le daba la misma sensación que cuando reviso cierto laboratorio real, pero no le incomodaba tanto solo esperaba que no saliera algo de algún lugar a asustarlo

-Buchou hemos venido-dijo koneko mientras entraba dándole paso a Issei

-bienvenidos-dijo una chica pelirroja

-con permiso-dijo Issei algo tímido mirando la sala encontrándose con dos personas más (descripción de kiba y akeno)-hola mucho gusto soy Hyodo Gaster Issei-se presentó el castaño bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia

-mucho gusto Issei, mi nombre es rias gremory-se presentó la pelirroja

-un gusto soy kiba yuuto-se presentó el rubio acercándose al castaño ofreciéndole la paño a lo que ella estrecho con una sonrisa

-y yo soy akeno-dijo la azabache sonriente

-mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el castaño sonriente

Una semana después:

Durante esa semana Issei iba seguido al club del ocultismo a pasar tiempo con todos sus miembros ya fuera a la hora del almuerzo o un par de horas después de que las clases terminaran antes de irse a casa

Ya era bastante tarde y decidió pasar por el parque tranquilamente pensando en lo divertido que había sido la última semana, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que noto algo, el cielo se volvió morado y no parecía haber ruido de ningún tipo en los alrededores, Issei agudizo sus sentidos tratando de encontrar a su enemigo pero se dio cuenta que era algo serio cuando vio como un corazón morado se materializo delante de él representando su alma, Issei no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante eso.

[Un ángel caído] Dijo la voz

Issei POV´S

no he tenido una pelea desde que eso paso, así que será mejor prepararme, comencé a pensar que arma sería la mejor pero empecé a sentir fuerte dolor en el estómago, al bajar la vista puedo ver como una lanza de luz salía de mi estómago junto a una gran cantidad de sangre, con todas mis fuerzas restantes doy la vuelta para poder ver a un ángel caído de cabello negro, este vestía una gabardina negra y un sombrero fieltro del mismo color, puedo ver como se está riendo de mí, miro mi alma la lentamente se cuartea.

[¡Compañero resiste!] Me gritaba Ddraig.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunte con dificultad mientras sujetaba mi estómago, sentía como la sangre salía a borbotones y mi cuerpo se iba poniendo más y más débil

-Ordenes de arriba mocoso, además eres un peligro para mi gente, si quieres odiar a alguien odio a Dios que fue el que te dio ese Sacred Gear – contesto como si mi vida fuera desechable

Maldito…no creo que mi alma dure mucho para dar una pelea y dudo que deje que me dé un turno para curarme así que utilizare mis últimas fuerzas para llevármelo conmigo.

Con mis fuerzas restantes logro invocar un Gaster Blaster el cual apunta al sujeto delante mío, inmediatamente este se pone en guardia preparándose para recibir el golpe, jeje idiota, todos saben que nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo, cuando mi Blaster disparo logre crear un par de huesos que atravesaron las alas del caído haciendo que mi ataque le dé directamente haciéndolo caer al suelo, puedo ver como se levanta con algunas quemaduras y varias heridas abiertas, puedo ver cómo me mira con odio pero da igual es todo lo que puedo hacer, parpadee un segundo y al darme cuenta estoy en el suelo, no hay dolor no más, no hay nada solo la muerte, logro ver como el sujeto se acerca a mí pero una extraña esfera roja lo obliga a retroceder…

Espero que eso aun funcione

Bueno sino

Papa

Hermanos…

Amigos…

Chara

Frisk…

Mini Flashback:

Nos encontrábamos en la cima del monte Ebbot mirando hacia el cielo

-Nosotros viviremos hasta el final juntos siempre seremos amigos y cuando llegue nuestra hora nos iremos juntos – dijo Chara con una sonrisa para cambiar a Frisk la cual sonreía de igual forma

-¡SI! – grite feliz

Fin del Flashback

(Lo siento) pensé mirando como mi alma poco a poco se agrietaba más y mas

[¡COMPAÑERO, RESISTE NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!] Gritaba desesperado-[Compañero…]

Curioso que mi propia mente me llame así

[No soy un producto de tu mente soy algo más, algo que ha estado dentro de ti desde que naciste, me hubiera gustado poder contarte todo pero creo que no se podrá]

(Tal vez si se pueda)-pensé con mis últimas fuerzas

[Es una lástima] dijo la voz de un niño.

[¿Quién eres?] Pregunto Ddraig con voz ida.

[Soy el espíritu que habita en el Dream Maker, mi nombre es Tet] respondió la misma voz.

[Ya veo…] respondió Ddraig sin más mientras se quedaba dormido.

[Espero que pase lo que creo que pasara niño, en verdad eres especial y deseo ser tu amigo] respondió la voz la cual se fue esfumando.

Narra Rias

Esta semana ha sido bastante entretenida con las visitas de Issei, se ha encariñado mucho con todos en especial con Kiba y Koneko (para mi pesar) Ahora mismo me encuentro con Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki ya que tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos así que nos dirigimos a mi casa, o ese era el plan ya que notamos que en el parque había una barrera, así que rápidamente no dirigimos ahí, una vez logramos entrar en esta vemos como una especie de láser ataca a un caído al igual que un par de huesos, al fijarnos bien nos damos cuenta que el que ataco al caído es… ¡ISSEI!

No puede ser tiene un agujero gigantesco en el estómago y aun así le hiso esa cantidad de daño al caído, cuando nos damos cuenta podemos ver como el caído se levanta con su ropa quemada al igual que varias heridas abiertas al igual que Issei el cayó al suelo, el caído estaba juntando luz en su mano y empezó a camina hacia Issei, pero no se lo permitiré, rápidamente creó una masa da energía de destrucción y se la envió pero este logra esquivarla.

-Demonios, primero el mocoso y ahora las herederas de las casas Gremory y Sitri, será mejor largarme – dijo para luego empezar a volar alejándose.

Rápidamente nos acercamos a Issei el cual estaba en las ultimas, no quería hacerlo así, quería unirlo después de decirle lo que soy pero ya no hay de otra, si no actuó ahora se irá para siempre. Rápidamente invoco un pequeño estuche del cual saco los peones pero antes de siquiera hacer algo escuche como si algo se rompiera para ver como el cuerpo de Issei desaparecía y una tarjeta aparecía en su lugar, la cual tenía la palabra "reset", aunque poco duro ya que desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció

¿Que?

¿Qué paso?

Mire a mi alrededor para saber si había sido algún ataque o algo pero no había nadie, todos estaban igual de consternados que yo, pero la más afectada era koneko ya que ella estaba de rodillas apoyando sus manos donde estaba manchándolas de sangre

Por santa, que sucedió?

Pero mientras seguíamos pensando en una explicación una luz llamo nuestra atención, por un momento pensábamos que era otro caído así que nos preparamos aun con el shock pero no era ningún caído, era una estrella dorada que brillaba con fuerza

¿Ahora que está pasando?

No sabías que pasaba pero de un segundo a otro la estrella poco a poco dejo de brillar y una silueta salía de ella, era Issei el cual sonrió antes de caer de cara al piso

-ISSEI-gritamos todos para correr y atenderlo para nuestra sorpresa estaba vivo y respirando solo estaba inconsciente, pero no lo entiendo, lo vimos desaparecer y ahora esta aquí

-creo que debemos llevarlo a su casa-dije algo consternada por lo que acaba de pasar

Todos asintieron ante mi orden, aunque koneko seguía abrazando a Issei como si volviera a desaparecer

-yo lo llevare-dijo para ponerlo en su espalda y comenzar a caminar

-supongo que mañana sabremos que paso-dije dudosa mientras los veía alejarse

Narra omnisciente

Detrás de un árbol del parque podemos ver a W. D. Gaster el cual presencio todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa y sus dos ojos brillando por la ira de ver como el caído ataco a su hijo por la espalda.

-Para que todo está saliendo como fue previsto no💧︎ ︎❒︎⌘︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ●︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎, bueno casi todo - dijo tranquilamente a una sombra que estaba a tu lado.

-Así parece, además ✌ 🕆😐✌ ya tiene listas las primeras piezas que pediste, es un paso más para que los monstruos puedan vivir en el infierno como un clan – explico la sombra – ¿a quién planeas darle las piezas? – pregunto

-A Issei, es el indicado ya que mis otros dos hijos no creo que quieran la responsabilidad… tal vez Paps pero su forma de ser no la veo conveniente actualmente para la tarea y sans…..estoy seguro que no querrá ni buscar a alguien por lo flojo que es a veces – explico Gaster suspirando

-Y ¿Cuándo se las darás? – pregunto.

-Cuando vea que esté listo, para eso debe controlar sus poderes a un nivel aceptable – explico.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que ✌ 🕆😐✌ haga más juegos de piezas? – pregunto.

-Unos cuantos más ya que no todos los monstruos pueden tener un juego solo los que se lo merezcan – explico – Bueno nos vemos luego tengo que ir a casa. Por cierto ¿No te molesta que tu hermana sea una shotacon? – pregunto en tono burlón.

-Si es lo que quiere por mi está bien, pero deberá pasar por un obstáculo bastante grande… - dijo con pesar.

-Ya veo, pero sabes presiento que mi hijo terminara teniendo un harem, ¡Estoy tan orgulloso es igual a mi todo un galán! – exclamo de forma alegre

-Quien te viera así Gaster… - dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza para luego desaparecer en un círculo de transporte.

-Que puedo decir de vez en cuando me gusta divertirme – dijo con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer en un destello azul anaranjado.

Mente de Issei

El castaño comenzaba a abrir sus ojos mirando a todos lados para encontrarse con un espacio en blanco inmenso

-¿qué es este lugar?-pregunto el castaño mirando a todos lados sin encontrar nada

[Puedes llamarlo tu espacio mental]-escucho esa voz

-pero qué?-dijo para voltear hacia el lugar donde venía la voz para encontrarse con algo sorprendente, un dragón rojo de grandes dimensiones, con ojos color esmeralda

[No te vez tan sorprendido]

-después de lo que vi en el subsuelo, realmente no es tan extraño ver un dragón, sin ofender-dijo el castaño tranquilamente para sentirse en el piso observando al dragón

[Jajaja, curioso, eres el primero que no se asusta al verme]-rio el dragón feliz para bajar la cabeza colocando su cara frente al castaño-[creo que tengo bastantes cosas que contarte, pero por ahora te diré quien soy, mi nombre es draigon, soy el dragón celestial rojo y resido dentro de la boosted gear que está en tu interior]

-entiendo-dijo pensativo mientras miraba al dragón-¿qué es la boosted gear?-dijo ladeando la cabeza haciendo que el dragón riera un poco-por favor, quiero saber más-dijo feliz

[Está bien, entonces te explicare todo desde el comienzo]-dijo el dragón con una sonrisa

Ciudad Kuoh, al día siguiente

Recién salía el sol en la ciudad de Kuoh, un hermoso día ciertamente, las personas se preparaban para su rutina, los niños para ir a la escuela y nuestro joven protagonista se encuentra dormido plácidamente en una gran cama siendo observado por una hermosa pelirroja. Issei lentamente abría los ojos, mientras soltaba un bostezo pero al ver que le observaba se sintió nervioso por no saber quién era quien lo observaba, después de todo si hubiera sido algún conocido seguro lo despertaría lo antes posible

(Piensa que fue lo que sucedió ayer)-pensaba con un poco incómodo, después de unos segundos lo recordó, la pelea contra el caído, su muerte y el reset aunque esa vez le dejo algo de cansancio mental por lo que cayo inconsciente-(supongo que no usarlo tanto tiempo fue demasiado para mi mente)-hacen aparecer en su mano la "sartén quemada" se preparó-(1, 2….3)-contando mentalmente abrió los ojos paga golpear quien fuera que lo estuviera viendo

-toma esto-grito el castaño golpeando a quien estuviera a su lado-eh?-dijo para ver como su sartén estaba golpeando la cara de rias-oh….-dijo el castaño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

-buenos días-saludo rias aun con el sartén en la cara.

-Eh… eh… yo… - decía con un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza por haberla golpeado-¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! el grito fue escuchado por toda la ciudad.

En una sala pintada de color blanco con un pequeño sofá y varias ventanas por las que entraba la luz un hombre de pelo amarillo largo y ojos verdes el cual llevaba una túnica roja con detalles blancos y una cruz amarilla disfrutaba de un té tranquilamente, hasta que se escuchó un grito agudo que le hizo dar un pequeño saltito de la impresión empapándolo con su té.

De regreso con Issei este estaba completamente avergonzado al haber golpeado a su sempai con una sartén en la cara, quitando la sartén lentamente de la cara de la cara de su sempai

-Buenos mi preciosos kohai, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto de forma tranquila con la enorme marca circular y roja en su cara

-Etto… Rias-sempai, realmente lo siento – dijo el castaño avergonzado y arrepentido.

-está bien no debes preocuparte por eso fue mi culpa – Contesto con una sonrisa – no debí haberme acercando tanto mientras dormías – dijo de forma coqueta.

-entonces podrías salir por favor, debo prepararme para ir a la escuela, además que mi familia debe estar preocupada – dijo evitando la mirada de Rias esperando que no hayan escuchado su grito

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargue yo – dijo tranquilamente.

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Issei.

-Primero, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso ayer? – Pregunto a lo que Issei asintió – Bien, debes saber que fuiste asesinado por ese ángel caído – soltó sorprendiendo a Issei – Y yo decidí que quería reencarnarte como mi siervo – dijo a la vez que se levantaba y le daba espacio a Issei

-¿Reencarnarme? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza

En eso los ojos de Rias brillaron con un color carmesí liberando dos alas parecidas a las de un murciélago de su espalda, Issei inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Rias era un demonio pero aun así estaba impresionado, su padre le había hablado de seres mitológicos como los ángeles, demonios, yokais entre otras especies. Rias sonrió al ver como Issei la veía con estrellitas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa, después de la impresión procedió a contarle acerca de las facciones así como de algunos datos extras que en su mayoría Issei ya sabía.

-tenía la idea de reencarnarte pero algo paso y no pude-dijo rias suspirando un poco decepcionada

-...-Issei no dijo nada al quedarse pensativo ante esas palabras

-bueno no tienes que preocuparte por eso-dijo rias acercándose a la puerta-será mejor que te regles ya vamos algo tarde-dijo haciendo que Issei mirara el reloj y entrara en pánico mientras ella salía con una risa

Pero ella no noto como sans la miraba desde su cuarto y su cara no era precisamente la amigable de siempre sino una de desconfianza total y algo de enojo

-si algo malo le pasa ten por seguro que tengas un mal rato-dijo sans serio para volver a su cuarto

luego de eso y que Issei se arreglara comenzaron a caminar caminaban rumbo a la academia Kuoh tranquilamente ganándose algunas miradas de desaprobación de algunos adultos que negaban con la cabeza malinterpretando su cercanía, aunque Issei no comprendía por qué los miraran como si fueran algo así como pareja. (Si tan solo supieras Issei)

Al llegar a la academia a la mayoría de los estudiantes tanto masculinos como femeninos tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver a una de las grandes Onee-Samas junto al apodado Bebé de Kuoh, los comentarios no hicieron falta apenas cruzaron la entrada.

-¡Cómo es posible que ese mocoso este con Rias! –

-¡Maldito niño con suerte! –

-¡Cuando menos te lo esperes caerás cabrón! –

Eran algunos comentarios de los varones de la academia.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio principal se separaron para ir cada uno a su aula además de que Rias aviso a Issei que al final del día fuera con koneko al club, Issei camino por los pasillos de la academia pero las mirabas que le mandaban los demás chicos hacían que se pusiera en verdad nervioso así que decidió acelerar el paso para no soportar esas miradas de… ¿Qué tipo de miradas eran esas? Se preguntaba Issei.

Al llegar al aula fue recibido de nuevo por esas raras miradas que no le agradaban nada a Issei, llego a su escritorio y puso su cabeza en este escondiendo su cara con sus brazos aún faltaba un rato para que empezara la clase así que trataría de dormir pero las miradas se lo impedían, después de unos minutos en los cuales trato de conciliar el sueño una chica se paró a su lado mirándolo con un pequeño sonrojo tomándolo del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Issei.

-Acompáñame – contesto sin más la peli plata.

Koneko tomo a Issei de la mano arrastrándolo al tejado de la academia bajo la mirada de odio de todos, al llegar el lugar estaba completamente vacío al no ser la hora del descanso, Koneko se sentó recargada en la pared siendo imitada por Issei, estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que a Issei se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Por qué todos me miran con esa mirada tan extraña? Me pone nervioso esa mirada – pregunto incomodo por esas miradas ya que no le traían buenos recuerdos

-No te preocupes Issei-kun, no te harán daño… y si llegan a hacerlo yo te defenderé – contesto Koneko aunque lo último lo dijo en susurro que fue audible para el castaño pero prefirió no decir nada

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato viendo las nubes tranquilamente al grado que Issei se quedó dormido recargado en la pared, Koneko solo lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos mirando a Issei para luego mirar sus dedos y seguir con ese proceso

Sueño de Issei:

Issei se encontraba con Frisk, Chara y todos sus amigos monstruos en el bar de Grillby platicando animadamente, jugando, comiendo y contando malos chistes de parte de Sans y Toriel. Todo parecía tranquilo, las constantes peleas de Frisk y Chara por algo que Issei no tenía muy en claro, los sonrojos de Paps al estar al lado de Mettaton, Asgore que trata de acercarse a Toriel sin mucho éxito, SIP todo normal.

-Eres muy divertido Issei – dijo Chara alegremente mientras veía como Issei hacia algunos trucos con huesos

-¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunto a lo que Chara asintió – Me alegra que pienses eso – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, de seguro en la superficie tenías muchos amigos – dijo Frisk alegremente a lo que Issei bajo la cabeza.

-Si… amigos… - susurro con un deje de tristeza recordando su "vida" en la superficie.

Flash Back:

Podemos ver a un chico de siete años caminar con la ropa prácticamente hecha jirones solo su pantalón negro estaba completo, presentaba clara desnutrición además de algunas heridas infectadas, al pasar por la calle la gente lo miraba con odio y miedo a la vez que hablaban

-Mira ahí va el monstruo –

-Qué casualidad que haya sido el único sobreviviente del incendio de su casa y al del orfanato –

-De seguro el causo ambos, es un asesino debería morir –

-No merece llevar el apellido Hyodo –

-¿Por qué no lo han arrestado? Es obvio que es un peligro para todos –

-No quiero que se acerque a mis hijos –

Eran las palabras que decían al ver a Issei al caminar por la calle cuando no lo apedreaban o trataban de golpearlo, para alejarse del odio de las personas siempre escalaba el monte Ebbot con la esperanza de desaparecer como dicen las leyendas, él quería morir…

Pero todo cambio cuando cayó en las ruinas, cuando conoció a Toriel, después de eso las cosas fueron mejorando, cuando conoció a Sans, cuando se escapó de las ruinas para explorar, cuando conoció a Gaster y este decidió adoptarlo, todo parecía mejorar, por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz de vivir por fin tenia lo que deseaba una familia.

Fin del Flash Back:

Issei levanto la cabeza sonriendo a ambas, las cuales le regresaron la sonrisa hasta que todo el bar empezó a oscurecer impidiendo que Issei viera a su familia.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?! – pregunto asustado.

-Darling… - Issei escucho la voz de Mettaton pero al voltear se encontró que esta tenía una gran cortada en el pecho y como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿Por… que…? – fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse polvo.

-¡Issei DETENTE! – Escucho un grito y al voltear se encontró con Undyne la cual ponía toda su **Determinación **en no morir y a su lado estaba Alphys llorando - ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – pregunto sin recibir respuesta solo para ver como repentinamente su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo y empezaba a desaparecer al igual que Alphys la cual sangraba del cuello.

-¡Vamos hermanito soy yo!, ¡TU SUPER HERMANO PAPYRUS! ¡VAMOS HAY QUE IR A CASA A HACER UNOS DELICIOSOS ESPAGUETIS! – Decía Papyrus con una gran sonrisa a la vez que abría sus brazos para que lo abrazara, Issei trato de acercarse pero al dar un paso la cabeza de Paps se separó de su cuerpo cayendo en cámara lenta – Bien… esto no es lo que esperaba… pero recuerda… aun confió en ti… sé que puedes cambiar… - dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Pequeño… detente – decía una voz suave, al mirar Issei pudo ver a Toriel la cual tenía bolas de fuego en sus manos – esto no tiene que ser así, por favor detén esta masacre – decía amablemente pero solo recibió un corte horizontal haciéndola caer de rodillas, lo que más le dolió fue que ella lo vio, Toriel lo miraba fijamente con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro antes de volverse polvo.

-No quiero hacer esto, detente antes de que no puedas dar marcha atrás – decía una voz potente perteneciente a Asgore – Si sigues así te volverás un ser sin corazón, tienes que parar, si no lo haces por tu cuenta lo haré yo – dijo mientras se oscurecía su mirada y sacaba su tridente, Issei vio como tiraba cortes a su alrededor pero no había nada, después de un rato Asgore perdió su tridente el cual termino clavado en su pecho – amigos míos…. lamento… no poder pararlo… - dijo mientras su voz quebraba a la vez que lentamente se volvía polvo. Issei no lo soportaba, con toda su fuerza tomo su cabeza y empezó a golpearse con el suelo repitiendo las mismas palabras.

"Esto es una pesadilla…"

-Parece que has estado ocupado hermanito… - dijo una voz conocida, al voltear el escenario cambio convirtiéndose en el pasillo del juicio –Trate de confiar en ti… pero lo que has hecho… no tiene perdón… Ellos confiaron en ti… - decía Sans con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus cuencas – Es un día hermoso… - empezó a decir.

(No lo digas…)

-Los pájaros cantan… Las flores florecen… -

(Por favor no continúes)

-En días así… ¡niños como tú! – dijo apuntando a Issei.

(Por favor…) pensaba mientras lloraba.

-¡DEBERÍAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO! – exclamo con ira mientras su ojo se prendía e invocaba a un Gaster Blaster a su lado.

Por alguna razón Issei veía como su cuerpo se empezaba a mover sin su consentimiento esquivando los ataques de Sans sin ningún problema algo que él no podría hacer, siguieron así un tiempo, Issei esquivando todos los ataques de Sans y este tele transportándose cada vez que Issei atacaba, siguieron así de no ser porque Sans se confió por un momento recibiendo un corte que abarcaba desde su pecho hasta su cintura.

-Tu… tu… no eres Issei… tú no eres...mi hermanito- dijo sin más antes de mirar detrás de Issei sonriendo un poco – Hay Paps, vamos a Grillby´s yo invito – dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

Issei cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba detrás de un espejo viendo como su cuerpo sonreía de forma maniaca

-Para… -decía Issei mientras retrocedía no quería seguir viendo eso

-...-la copia no decía nada solo se acercaba lentamente hacia Issei mientras sus ojos se volvían negros al igual que su boca y una brea comenzaba a salir de estos

-Por favor… -lloraba ahora mientras estaba de rodillas ocultando su cara

-...-este se paró delante de él levantando su cuchillo

-No quiero que nadie más muera-dijo Issei levantando la mirada encontrándose con esa escena

-PeRo Si ToDoS Ya MuRiErOn-dijo de forma retorcida la copia para lanzar un corte contra el

-¡PARA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas para que todo quedara en silencio, levantando la mirada pudo ver a su copia siendo atravesada por varios huesos pero a diferencia de antes no tenía una sonrisa sino una mirada de miedo

-supongo que debí haber prevenido esto, pero tranquilo-decía Gaster mientras se acercaba lentamente aunque un aura maligna lo rodea y una extraña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-**después de todo es el trabajo de un padre corregir a su hijo-**dijo Gaster con una voz demoniaca mientras se lanzaba a ambos Issei

[Issei…] decía una voz tranquila.

[Issei… despierta…]

[Llegaremos tarde…]

Lo siguiente que Issei sintió fue una cálida sensación que no había sentido antes, lentamente cerro sus ojos esperando salir de ese horrible sueño.

De regreso en la azotea:

Issei abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con la peli-plata delante de él besándolo con cariño, Issei lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse para después por alguna razón corresponder tal acto, siguieron así por unos momentos hasta que Koneko abrió un poco la boca dándole el pase a Issei el cual introdujo su lengua dejándose llevar por el momento, el beso se había profundizado, las lenguas de ambos bailaban en sus bocas mientras ambos tenían un gran sonrojo para terminar separándose por falta de oxígeno dejando un leve hilo de saliva, Issei después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sonrojándolo a niveles atómicos a lo cual Koneko soltó unas risitas.

-Te vez muy tierno Issei – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunto con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿No te gusto? – pregunto en tono afligido bajando la mirada.

-¡No, no, no! – Negó rápidamente agitando sus manos – Me… me encanto… de hecho fue mi primer beso – dijo desviando su mirada.

Koneko tomo la cara de Issei y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Me alegro que te gustara – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos antes de que se haga tarde – dijo mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano a Issei.

Este la tomo aceptando la ayuda, una vez ambos de pie se dirigieron a la puerta pero Koneko fue detenida por Issei el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla. Koneko solo pudo sonreír mientras tomaba la mano de Issei con cariño mientras se dirigían a su aula tranquilamente.

(Este sentimiento es amor… es la primera vez que lo siento, probablemente tenga que compartir a mi Issei pero no me importa mientras sea la primera) pensó Koneko tranquilamente.

Por otro lado Issei tenía sus propios pensamientos;

(Fue mi primer beso… y fue con Koneko-chan, la verdad estoy feliz pero presiento que voy a sufrir mucho dolor cuando Chara y Frisk se enteren… en especial Chara cuando entre en su modo "Jumpscare" la cuál si da miedito)

[Ciertamente compañero] dijo Ddraig con una risa-[Pero al ser Dragón atraerás a las mujeres, al igual que tendrás el suficiente amor para estar con varias chicas a la vez, un Harem seria la palabra correcta] explico a lo cual Issei se sonrojo ya que gracias a su padre sabía lo que era un harem.

Issei y Koneko caminaban tomados de la mano ambos con una sonrisa, al llegar a su salón fueron recibidos por miradas de asombro de la mayoría de los alumnos tanto masculinos como femeninos, aunque las miradas masculinas eran de odio dirigidas a Issei y las femeninas eran miradas de ternura dirigidas al mismo. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares cuando notaron como los alumnos se acercaban lentamente a ellos poniendo nervioso a Issei al grado de que empezó a temblar cosa que Koneko pudo notar preocupándose un poco por el castaño, justo cuando estaban por bombardearlo con preguntas la puerta se abrió dando vista al profesor el cual puso orden dando comienzo a las clases.

Después de Clases:

Todos los alumnos estaban bastante impresionados, cabe decir que cuando Issei "afirmo" ser tan listo casi nadie le creyó ni el mismo maestro, pero a lo largo de la semana ha demostrado ser muy inteligente respondiendo problemas matemáticos a gran velocidad, lo mismo con química, historia e incluso en inglés y francés.

Cuando termino la clase Issei se encontraba guardando sus cuadernos tranquilamente bajo la mirada de una chica peli-plata, al guardar todo ambos se levantaron y procedieron a salir del aula, al salir Koneko tomo la mano de Issei nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que los veían ya que Koneko mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad siendo algo que muy pocos habían visto.

Al salir del edificio tomaron rumbo al Club del Ocultismo situado en el viejo edificio del campus el cual se encontraba un poco apartado del nuevo, Issei y Koneko caminaban tranquilamente hablando acerca de los deberes que se les habían encargado, tan distraídos estaban que no notaron como los miembros del club de karate miraban con odio a Issei.

Al entrar al edificio Issei no pudo evitar apreciar nuevamente la decoración simple pero bastante hermosa en su opinión.

-(Sigo pensando que a otousan le gustaría este lugar)-pensó Issei recordando el estudio de su padre que tenía una decoración parecida aunque con más huesos

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevan a la habitación del club pero Issei se quedó viendo la puerta del fondo, desde la primera vez que vino al edificio pudo sentir un bloqueo mágico y adentro de la habitación un gran poder dormido, Issei negó con la cabeza para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente para no quedarse atrás, cuando Issei alcanzo a Koneko se encontraba esperándolo sin abrir la puerta, al llegar esta tomo la mano de Issei antes de abrir la puerta, el cuarto estaba prácticamente oscuro como de costumbre con varias velas iluminándolo, al entrar Issei pudo mirar a Kiba el cual se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sofá, Akeno se encontraba al lado de una cortina con una toalla en las manos con una sonrisa y en la regadera Issei dedujo que se encontraba Rias, Issei paso de largo para saludar a Kiba

-Hola Kiba– saludo Issei levantando su mano

-Buenas tardes Issei-kun, Koneko-chan – saludo de vuelta

-Ara ara ¿no me saludas a mí? Issei-kun – pregunto Akeno poniendo su mano en su mejilla

-Hola Akeno-san– saludo Issei levantando la mano nuevamente.

La regadera repentinamente se detuvo y de esta salió una mano tomando la toalla que tenía Akeno, después de unos minutos salió Rias vestida con su uniforme de Kuoh.

-Los siento Issei-kun, pero no pudo tomar una ducha al tener que cuidarte toda la noche – dijo Rias con una sonrisa a lo que Koneko frunció el ceño.

-No hay problema Rias-sempai – respondió con una sonrisa mientras reía de forma nerviosa, recordando como la había recibido

-Bien, cambiando de tema el club de Investigación de lo Oculto te damos la bienvenida como un nuevo miembro– dijo Rias con una sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Issei se volvían estrellas nuevamente, pero no mostró sorpresa algo que confundió a los demás.

-Issei ¿no te sorprende que seamos demonios? – pregunto Koneko

-No, Rias-sempai me lo dijo en la mañana así que ya no me sorprende – contesto Issei encogiéndose de hombros

-Ara ara eso no es justo Buchou – respondió Akeno.

-Rias-sempai… -dijo Issei pero fue interrumpido por rias

-Issei cuando estemos en la escuela al ser parte del club llámame Buchou – respondió con una sonrisa a lo que Issei asintió.

-Buchou, ¿en qué momento me uní al club? – pregunto inclinando un poco su cabeza haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas ante tal pregunta

-no has estas es ningún club, verdad?-dijo rias a lo que Issei asintió-entonces no sería más fácil si te unos al nuestro, así no tendrás ningún problema si algo malo surge-dijo rias haciendo que el castaño lo pensara

-está bien, supongo-dijo Issei no muy convencido del todo pero no le desagradaba la idea

Momentos Después:

Issei estaba mirando el contenido del libro que leía Kiba el cual era sobre entrenamiento con espadas algo que le llamaba un poco la atención ya que él no le agradaban mucho, repentinamente vino a su mente aquel tiempo del… Genocidio hecho con sus manos, aunque todo se haya reseteado y al final fuera perdonado por todos aunque la experiencia y la habilidad con el cuchillo aun las conservaba aunque su padre le había regalado un arma mejor que a Issei le encantaba. Issei fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que Akeno le tendía una tasa.

-Aquí tienes tu chocolate Issei-kun – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-gracias Akeno-san – dijo mientras tomaba la tasa, el primer día que Issei fue al club Akeno le ofreció algo de té el cual Issei acepto aunque no pudo tomarlo porque su lengua es muy frágil al calor y al sabor el cual no le agrado a Issei ya que era muy amargo, así que Akeno opto por prepararle un poco de chocolate frio el cual Issei acepto con gusto.

-Bueno Issei, quería hablar acerca de lo que pasó ayer, como recordara fuiste asesinado por un caído – explico brevemente rias

-Cierto… ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Eso se debe a que posees un artefacto llamado Sacred Gear, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes ya que atacaste al caído antes de caer con una especie de rayo – dijo Rias mientras tomaba de su té, esta información ciertamente impresiono a Kiba y a Koneko al pensar que Issei atacaría a un caído.

-mmm no recuerdo haber usado Sacred Gear en ese momento – dijo Issei de forma pensativa

-Ya veo, probablemente salió por el impulso de la adrenalina del momento – explico Rias – Bueno, primero te explicare lo que es un Sacred Gear – dijo, Issei estaba por replicar pero prefirió quedarse callado ya que no quería hacer enojar a Buchou – Los Sacred Gear son poderes irregulares que se les otorgan a los humanos desde hace muchos cientos de años, ¿Sabes que la mayor parte de las personas que han escrito su nombre en la historia? Todo fue gracias a que contaban con un Sacred Gear – explico a lo cual Issei presto atención, el no imaginaba que las personas que están en la historia de la humanidad estuvieran ahí gracias a los Sacred Gears.

-En la actualidad aún hay mucha gente que posee Sacred Gears, aunque la mayoría solo son útiles en la sociedad humana, pero hay algunos casos en los que los Sacred Gears son bastante peligrosos por lo que algún caído o demonio eliminan al poseedor con tal para evitar catástrofes – explico Akeno.

-Bien Issei, quiero que te pongas de pie – pidió Rias a lo Issei obedeció, una vez de pie volvió a hablar – Ahora quiero que imaginas a la persona más poderosa que conozcas y lo imites con todas tus fuerzas, concéntrate para que materialices tu Sacred Gear – explico.

Issei miro al techo fijamente, ¿Quién era la persona más fuerte que conocía? Por un segundo pensó en sus hermanos y su padre pero los descarto casi de inmediato ya que si bien eran poderosos ciertamente no les gustaba pelear a menos que fuera 100% necesario , pensó y pensó pero nada se le venía a la mente, hasta que se le ocurrió pensar en algún personaje ficticio, inmediatamente su mente se inundó de varios personajes, Goku, Vegeta, Makarov, Gildarts, Gido Lucion, Shinigami-sama, Laharl, incluso se lo ocurrieron algunos de videojuegos como, Ryu Hayabuza, Dante, Wesker, Kratos, etc. Pero al final se decidió por quien sabía en carne propia que era alguien bastante fuerte

Issei se puso en posición cerrando sus ojos dejando en blanco su mente, poniendo al máximo su **determinación** levanto el brazo derecho para luego bajarlo rápidamente.

-UNDYNE-grito con todo lo que sus pulmones podían

Para sorpresa de todos incluido Issei su mano sostenía una lanza casi trasparente de color celeste claro que impacto rápidamente al piso dejando un agujero que permitía ver el piso inferior, Issei estaba sorprendido ya que él no recordaba tener ese Sacred Gear, dirigió su mirada a su brazo izquierdo en el cual estaba el guantelete rojo de Ddraig así que no comprendía que sucedió hasta que sintió un poco de peso en sus orejas, Issei miro el espejo que tenía Rias en la parte trasera de la habitación pudiendo apreciar que en sus dos orejas había unos pendientes en forma de estrella de cuatro picos con una pequeña perla arcoíris.

-(Un usuario de múltiples Sacred Gears)-pensaron todos con asombro.

[Jajaja vaya ni un día tienes desde que comenzaste a ser consiente de mi existencia y no solo lograste despertarme a mi sino también a él, sin duda serás un interesante portador] hablo Ddraig dejando que los demás lo escucharan.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ddraig?–pregunto Issei mirando su mano izquierda

-Issei, ¿De quién es esa voz? – pregunto Rias.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! la voz sale de mi guantelete y es la voz de Ddraig el dragón celestial conocido como Sekiryuutei – respondió Issei lo cual dejo pálidos a los miembros del club

-¿Sekiryuutei, eso quiere decir que tienes el [Boosted Gear] uno de los trece Longinos? – pregunto Rias incrédula

-¿Mh? Si mi guantelete es el [Boosted Gear] pero no sé qué es eso de los Longinos – contesto Issei mirando su guantelete

-Ara ara que sorpresa – dijo Akeno.

-Buchou – llamo Koneko - ¿Qué es el otro Sacred Gear? – pregunto Koneko.

[¡Yo puedo responder eso!] Contesto una voz infantil.

[¿Quieres contarlo tú? ¿Estás seguro?] Pregunto Ddraig.

[¡Por supuesto!] Respondió la voz.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Issei tratando de mirar a los pendientes

Los pendientes dieron un leve parpadeo multicolor con la pregunta.

[¡Yo soy Tet! ¡El Dios que descansa en el [Dream Maker] un Sacred Gear muy poco conocido ya que son muy pocos los que lo han despertado!] Contesto alegremente.

-entonces… Tet-sama ¿Cómo que es un Dios? – pregunto Rias.

[¡Sí! Yo era el Dios de los juegos, pero a lo largo del tiempo las personas dejaron de creer en mí, por lo cual me aburrí así que transforme mi alma en tres Sacred Gears para así poder encontrar un usuario que fuera divertido, pero en todo este tiempo solo Issei me ha podido invocar] respondió.

-Ya veo… - dijeron al unisonó los miembros del club excepto Issei que parecía emocionado.

-¡Tet-san! – Llamo con emoción - ¡¿Qué es lo que hace su Sacred Gear?! – pregunto entusiasmado saltando de la emoción

[Bueno, como su nombre [Dream Maker] lo indica crea sueños los cuales pueden volverse realidad, por ejemplo los ataques de esa tal undyne puedes hacerlo ya que puedes imaginarlo y no es que sea algo muy difícil de realizar] respondió Tet.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede crear cualquier cosa? – pregunto Kiba.

[Así es, puede crear cualquier cosa aunque tiene algunos límites, por ejemplo: no puede traer a los muertos de vuelta, tampoco puede crear vida humana, demoniaca o santa, eso lo hice para que ningún hambriento de poder o aburrido Seraphin me buscara]-explico tomando un tono algo serio so con algo de seriedad aunque Issei dejo de escuchar luego de lo que no podía hacer ya que estaba imaginando todas las posibilidades

-¡Que genial! – exclamo Issei.

[No te emociones tanto compañero] dijo Ddraig.

[Si, si, Ddraig-chan tiene razón, debes aprender a controlar el [Dream Maker] ya que si creas algo muy grande y no tienes la resistencia necesaria este absorberá tu esperanza de vida, actual mente solo puedes crear cosas simples] explico.

[¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!] Exclamo Ddraig [*cof* *cof* bien, no tienes que preocuparte Compañero, nosotros te entrenaremos para que puedas manejar ambos Sacred Gears, así que si nos disculpan debemos preparar la tort… ¡Quiero decir el entrenamiento! Bien nos vemos] dijo antes que el guantelete desapareciera.

[¡Whaa! ¡Espérame Ddraig-chan!] Grito Tet antes de que los pendientes desaparecieran.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio procesando la información que recién consiguieron, pasaron los minutos y todos seguían callados incluso Issei el cual bebía tranquilamente su chocolate esperando a que reaccionaran lo cual no parecía que fuera a pasar ya que incluso Issei movió su mano delante de sus caras sin resultado alguno, sin más que hacer Issei saco sus tareas para no desperdiciar tiempo.

Tiempo después:

Issei ya había terminado sus deberes bajo la mirada de Kiba que fue el primero en reaccionar mientras los demás seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos, Issei estaba por preguntar cómo funcionaba eso de los ciervos cuando las demás reaccionaron repentinamente sacudiendo sus cabezas.

-Ara ara Issei-kun parece que serás muy fuerte – dijo Akeno.

-Estoy segura que te volverás alguien increíblemente fuerte Issei – dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable.

-Issei, serás fuerte – dijo mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Issei, algo que molesto a Rias y a Akeno.

-Bien Issei antes de continuar explicándote algo quisiera hacer una pregunta – pidió Rias a lo cual Issei asintió – Si no usaste ninguno de tus Sacred Gear contra el ángel caído, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto a lo Issei sonrió de una forma un poco tenebrosa.

Issei chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda a la vez que su ojo se prendía de un color azul con toques morados y parecía que salían llamas de este, unos segundos después apareció lo que parecía una cabeza de dragón echa de hueso con un ojo azul y el otro morado, todos al ver eso se sorprendieron nuevamente mirando a Issei con duda.

-Esto en un Gaster Blaster, una invención de mi padre, con mis ojos mágicos puedo invocarlos aunque actualmente solo puedo invocar a lo mucho diez – explico Issei antes de chasquear los dedos desapareciendo el Blaster.

-Ya veo, ¿Acaso tu padre es un mago? – pregunto Rias a lo cual Issei se puso nervioso ya que recordó que le prometió a su familia que no diría nada de ellos.

-Bueno yo… - dijo evitando mirar a los demás pero algo le decía que debía ser sinceros con ellos – Les diré pero prométanme que no me temerán ni odiaran a mi familia – pidió Issei a lo cual los demás lo miraron con duda antes de asentir – Bien mi familia todos son monstruos – dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo que monstruos? – pregunto Rias.

-¿A qué te refieres Issei-kun? – pregunto Kiba.

-Issei… - dijo Koneko.

-Mi familia son monstruos del monte Ebbot – dijo Issei a lo cual Akeno se sorprendió.

-Entonces las leyendas son ciertas… - dijo Akeno.

-¿A qué te refieres Akeno-sempai? – pregunto Koneko.

-Verán, cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años humanos y monstruos vivían en paz, pero con el paso de los años el odio y envidia de los humanos por las habilidades de los monstruos los llevo a cometer una locura empezando una guerra contra ellos – explicaba mientras trataba de recordar la leyenda – Después de algunos años la guerra termino con la victoria de los humanos los cuales sellaron a los monstruos debajo del monte Ebbot donde se dice que todo humano que iba al monte nunca regresaba – miro a Issei - ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto.

-No, esa es la leyenda – dijo Issei.

(Aunque hay algunas cosas que por el momento no deben saber) pensó Issei.

-Pero como pueden ser tu familia, ¿Acaso eres un monstruo? – pregunto Kiba.

-No, yo cuando era pequeño fui al monte Ebbot en el cual caí al interior de este encontrándome con los monstruos, aunque se puede decir que si soy en parte monstruo – dijo pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres Issei? – pregunto Koneko.

Issei remango la manga derecha de su suéter a la vez que su ojo se volvía a prender haciendo desaparecer la piel de su brazo dejando solo hueso a lo cual todos pusieron cara de shock.

-Cuando caí al interior del monte tuve la mala fortuna de no caer en la cama de flores que había al fondo así que termine cayendo sobre mi brazo, con todas mis fuerzas camine por el subsuelo a la vez que me desangraba, cuando ya no tenía energía para avanzar caí al suelo donde una mujer humanoide que se llamaba Toriel me encontró – explicaba Issei mientras cerraba los ojos – Cuando desperté me dijo que estuve inconsciente un mes y con ayuda de un científico tuvieron que quitarme el brazo ya que no lo podrían salvar. Después de decirme eso me dio un recorrido por la casa–Issei suspiro un momento mientras se sentaba al lado de Koneko la cual tomo su mano con cariño.

-Estuve en su hogar durante otro mes recuperándome y aprendiendo un poco más sobre aquel lugar, un día estaba aburrido y Toriel había salido a ver las ruinas y por mi aburrimiento decidí bajar al sótano, hay me encontré con un largo pasillo donde al final se encontraba una puerta, al abrirla me encontré con enorme bosque nevado, lo cual me encanto ya que nunca había visto la nieve, guiado por mi curiosidad empecé a caminar alejándome de la puerta esquivando a la mayoría de los monstruos que encontraba, después de un rato llegue a un pueblo llamado Snowdin al caminar por el pueblo me encontré con un esqueleto bastante alto el cual me miraba mientras negaba, al acercarse a mí me dijo que él había ayudado a quitarme el brazo por lo cual se disculpó, después de hablar un rato me ofreció crearme otro brazo a lo que yo acepte-dijo Issei mirando de reojo su brazo de esqueleto

-pasaron un par de semanas donde Toriel me encontró y me dio la regañada de mi vida pero permitió que me quedara con el esqueleto y sus hijos, después de unos días más el científico me llevo a su laboratorio donde me hizo varias pruebas y análisis además de una operación, al terminar tenía mi nuevo brazo de hueso el cual fue creado con ADN del científico además de que desarrolle los poderes mágicos que el poseía gracias a mi **determinación **– Issei suspiro antes de seguir su relato – estuve unas semanas más con el donde me realizaba pruebas para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando me hizo la última oferta; él me ofreció adoptarme, me ofreció volverme un Gaster… en ese momento estaba tan feliz que no dude en aceptar. Después de un tiempo donde me enseñaron a usar mi poder y de explicarme más de todo lo que el sabia -

-luego de un tiempo conocí a otras dos humanas que cayeron igualmente y luego de algunas cosas terminamos siendo buenos amigos e incluso lograron romper la barrera que mantenía a todos dentro, pero las cosas no fueron muy bien, al llegar al pueblo fuimos atacados sin piedad, yo mi padre y mis hermanos con todo nuestro poder transportamos a todos los monstruos a un lugar aleatorio, ese lugar es aquí Kuoh la mayoría de los monstruos cambiaron su apariencia con magia para ocultarse y empezamos a vivir como personas normales… - Issei termino su relato pero nadie decía nada mientras el levantaba la mirada

– Yo… entiendo si me odian no los juzgare ni me molestare yo… - Issei fue interrumpido por Koneko y Kiba que le daban un abrazo lleno de cariño asiendo que Issei empezara a derramar lágrimas, después de eso Akeno y Rias se unieron al abrazo en el cual Issei se desahogó quedándose dormido.

-Parece que lo que más deseaba era aceptación… - dijo Koneko mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Issei – Entiendo cómo se siente –

-Issei-kun paso por mucho a temprana edad no es un sentimiento para nada agradable – contesto Kiba.

-En verdad lo único que quería era ser aceptado, me alegra que se haya abierto con nosotros y se haya desahogado – dijo Akeno que veía a Issei con ternura.

-Issei en verdad nunca te dejaremos solo – dijo Rias a lo que el resto asintió

-Me alegra escuchar eso Rias Gremory – dijo una voz, todos se pusieron en guardia mirando a una pared oscura de la cual salió un hombre de cabello blanco con mechones negros, con un ojo azul y el otro naranja el cual vestía una gabardina negra y tenía una mirada de agradecimiento.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Rias preparando su magia.

-Tranquila, mi nombre W. D. Gaster, soy el padre de Issei y solo vine por él ya que era tarde y me preocupaba que no apareciera – explico mientras tomaba a Issei en brazos – Muchas gracias Gremory, por aceptar a mi hijo, si algún día necesitan algo y está a mi alcance no duden en pedírmelo – dijo Gaster con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, él ahora es parte de nuestro club también y siempre lo cuidaremos sin dudar – dijo Rias a lo cual el resto asintió – De todos modos gracias por la oferta lo tendré en cuenta – dijo.

-Hehehe Issei consiguió muy buenos amigos, espero que nos visiten pronto – dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello azul anaranjado.

-Parece alguien agradable – dijo Rias.

-Ara, pero no le contamos todo acerca de los demonios…. - dice Akeno….

-Lo dejaremos para mañana, hay que dejar que descanse – dijo Rias – Bien este fue un día agotador, regresen a casa y descansen – ordeno Rias.

-¡Hai! – dijeron Koneko y Kiba.

Cuando Kiba y Koneko se retiraron Rias se dedicó a ver la luna por su ventana acompañada de Akeno, ambas pensaban en la vida de Issei y prometieron nunca dejarlo solo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno aquí un cap mas y sep. Lo saque bastante luego pero porque tenía la idea fresca de que cambiar y bueno quizás traiga el siguiente un poco más tarde para darle prioridad a otras historias, y bueno ya para cambiar de tema mejor pasemos a los reviews:**

.

.

.

FanGirl

Bueno como pudiste ver ellos mantienen esa apariencia ya que aquí los humanos no son muy amables con los monstruos aunque bueno si de por si los demonios y demás se esconden no sería extraño que ellos también, espero que este cap haya resuelto tus dudas

.

.

.

Bayronlarreal

Bueno espero que te esté gustando esta versión y tranquilo tratare de no agregar mayor cosa fuera de estos dos universos, espero que la sigas apoyando

.

.

.

Gamzeta Makara

I'm glad you liked it

.

.

.

**Y eso sería todo por ahora, sin más nos vemos en la siguiente actualización **


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: ayudando

Al día siguiente:

Ise estaba sentado en su cama pensando en los sucesos del día anterior, el no odiaba a los monstruos para nada, tampoco a los demonios, de hecho no podía odiar a nadie, no podría aunque lo intentara, ellos lo aceptaron y perdonaron aun después de todo lo que le paso (aunque no contó toda la verdad) y lo que le sucedió en el subsuelo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar como lo aceptaron los demás, estaba feliz, en el pasado le dijo a sus "amigos" acerca de eso e inmediatamente lo empezaron a odiar y abusar, si no fuera por Sans el ahora mismo estaría en un depresión mortal, pero le recordó algo importante;

"Mantente siempre la Esperanza (Hope)" y "Mantente determinado"

Ise dejo a un lado esos pensamientos para poder alistarse para la escuela, estaba entusiasmado, ahora era un estudiante de primer año, tenía nuevos amigos y pertenecía a un club, sip las cosas están mejorando. Como siempre se puso su uniforme con su suéter debajo de la chaqueta además de su collar, una vez estuvo listo bajo a la cocina encontrándose con su querida familia.

-¡Buenos días! – saludo jovialmente.

Los demás lo miraron con una sonrisa asintiendo de parte de Gaster, un mal chiste de Sans y un gran abrazo de Papyrus, Ise se sentó esperando su desayuno tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa mientras tarareaba cierto tema esperanzado.

-Ise – hablo Gaster.

-¿Qué pasa pa? – pregunto.

-Ahora que ayudas a los demonio debes tener mucho cuidado, no queremos que te hagas daño, así que tienes mi permiso para utilizar todos tu poderes, solo… mídete no queremos que los humanos se enteren de nuestra presencia-decía Gaster preocupado y animado

-¡SI! – contesto Ise levantando su brazo al saber que tenía permiso para pelear a gusto aunque claro conteniéndose

-¡Pareces animado hermanito! ¡YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO PODRÍA ESTAR MÁS FELIZ! – grito mientras daba vueltas con los platos en ambas manos.

Después del animado desayuno Ise procedió a ir a la academia, en su camino algunas "personas" que conocía bastante bien lo saludaban a lo que el alegremente regresaba esos saludos, en su camino se encontró con Frisk y Chara las cuales le ignoraron cuando lo vieron o mejor dicho chara obligó a ignorarlo porque Frisk Camino hacia el pero chara tomo el control e hizo que dieran media vuelta alejándose rápidamente de el

El castaño se sintió triste al pasar eso pero decidió darles más tiempo para calamar las cosas.

Ise continúo su camino a la academia cuando se encontró con Kiba el cual caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la academia, Ise empezó a correr y al estar lo suficientemente cerca brinco a la espalda de Kiba sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-¡Howdy Kiba! – saludo Ise estando en la espalda de Kiba subiendo hasta sentarse en sus hombros

-Buenos días Ise-kun, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto con cierta preocupación a lo que Ise asintió felizmente mientras movía los pies – Ya veo, eso es bueno, ahora… ¿Te quedaras ahí arriba o caminaras? – pregunto con una sonrisa moviendo la cabeza para verlo

-Aquí estoy cómodo gracias – contesto Ise mientras sujetaba la cabeza del rubio

-ahhh – suspiro derrotado, aunque para él, el castaño apenas pesaba algo así que no tenía problema de tenerlo encima – De acuerdo entonces sostenme mi portafolios y yo me encargo de llevarte – pido Kiba a lo que Ise tomo el portafolio de Kiba mientas este tomaba las piernas de Ise evitando que se cayera.

En el camino ambos platicaban de cosas cotidianas sin sentido, Ise preguntaba sobre que veían en sus clases aunque él con un poco de estudio estaría listo para cuando llegar a segundo año gracias a sus ojos, al llegar a la academia la sorpresa de todo el alumnado no falto, las chicas gritaba de lo tierno que se veía Ise y como Kiba parecía un hermano mayor mientras los hombres miraban a ambos con odio e intenciones asesinas las cuales realmente ninguno de los dos sintió al ser tan débiles, al llegar al edificio principal Kiba bajo a Ise para poder dirigirse a su aula al igual que Ise, en su camino veía como las chicas lo miraban con un rubor y los chicos con esas extrañas miradas nuevamente.

Después de clase:

La clase paso tranquila por decirlo de algún modo, los hombre le decían a Ise que se alejara de Kiba o se volvería enemigo de todos los varones de la escuela algo que Ise no le dio importancia y la chicas lo asaltaron con preguntas acerca de su relación con el Príncipe de Kuoh, a lo cual Ise contesto que era su mejor amigo haciendo que la chicas soltaran un chillido.

Después de terminar las clases Ise y Koneko se dirigieron al salón del club tomados de la mano nuevamente bajo la mirada de odio de todos los varones, al llegar al viejo edificio se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Buchou para que le explicara lo que no pudo el día anterior.

-Hola Ise, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto amablemente Rias.

-Estoy bien Buchou, no se preocupe – respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora te explicare lo que hacemos como demonios recuerdas que en una de tus visitas anteriores te di uno de estos – dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña hoja con un circulo como el del suelo dibujado en ella, al verlo Ise asintió – Bien, como recién empiezas, debes entregar estas propagandas con las cuales los humanos no invocan, una vez que termines pasaras al siguiente nivel – explico rias de forma tranquila pero Issei solo ladeo la cabeza

-pero si no soy un demonio, ¿porque debo hacer el trabajo de uno?-pregunto Issei logrando que todos casi se fueran de espaldas ante tal comentario, ya que era verdad

-ejem-fingio toser rias para recuperar la compostura-ciertamente no eres un demonio, pero esto es parte de nuestras actividades de club, así que tendrás que hacerlas o tendremos que buscar otro tipo de trabajos que puedas hacer para llenar créditos-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amable

-¡Hai! Buchou hare mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo mientras se sentía algo nervioso, no quería saber que tendría que hacer si no quería entregar volantes

Rias le entrego los panfletos mandándolo a dejarlos en algunas casas que le serian indicadas por cierta aplicación demoniaca que le metieron a la tableta de Sans la cual Ise no sabe cómo consiguieron pero no le dio importancia.

Momentos Después:

Ise se encontraba sobre un Gaster Blaster invisible gracias a su [Dream Maker] volando mientras miraba las localizaciones de las casas donde debía dejar la propaganda, cada vez que se acercaba a una casa invocaba un mini-Gaster Blaster el cual dejaba la propaganda en el buzón correspondiente, el trabajo era relativamente fácil ya que si se movía a pie o en algún vehículo su presencia desaparecería gracias a un hechizo especial pero no fue necesario.

[Esto es muy aburrido socio, deberían ponernos otro tipo de trabajos]-decía Ddraig con un suspiro de cansancio

[Ddraig-chan tiene razón, esto no es muy divertido que digamos]-dijo Tet dándole la razón a Ddraig

[¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ CARAJO!]-Grito el dragón de forma bastante estruendosa

[No es para tanto Ddraig-chan]-siguió molestándolo Tet

[ERES UN….]-decía entre dientes ddraig para no terminar la frase, ya que no quería que Issei aprendiera una nueva palabra

Un rato más tarde en el Club:

Se encontraban todos los miembros sentados tranquilamente tomando té y en el caso de Koneko comiendo algunos dulces, hace unas cuantas horas Ise partió a entregar los panfletos y faltaban solo un par de minutos para que empezaran a ser llamados, la habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal iluminada con la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas.

Rias mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba la cabeza en sus manos, Akeno estaba sentada en uno de los sofás bebiendo té mientras Kiba leía nuevamente sobre espadas, todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando unas partículas azules anaranjadas empezaron a aparecer para luego poder observar a Ise el cual parecía muy contento algo que hizo sonreír a todos los miembros del club.

-¡Buchou he terminado de entregar los panfletos! – informo Ise en tono jovial.

-Buen trabajo Ise, ahora como terminaste de entregar todos los panfletos pasaras a realizar contratos pero no estás obligado a ello si no quieres después de todo no eres un demonio – explico Rias a lo cual Ise dio un brinco de felicidad al saber que ya podría irse – pero como kiba tiene dos contratos hoy necesitaremos algo de ayuda extra-dijo rompiendo su ilusión

-entendido – dijo este algo triste porque quería terminar un juego

-Bien Ise-kun confió en ti – dijo Kiba.

-No te preocupes Kiba – respondió Ise con una sonrisa a la vez que el círculo del suelo empezaba a brillar segándoles por un momento, al terminar Ise ya no se encontraba.

Lugar del contrato:

Issei termino llegando al lugar del contrato anqué se colocó de rodillas con la mano en la boca para evitar el bonito, al ser un tipo de tele trasportación diferente al que el usaba le hacía sentir enfermo, podía ser que los monstruos no fueran compatibles con la magia demoniaca pero no estaba seguro, tal vez fue el espagueti que Paps le había dado para el almuerzo

[Creería más en lo segundo]

[Cierto no es que lo haga con mala intención pero hasta yo pienso que esa comida podría dejarme fuera de combate jajaja]-se reía red mientras pensaba en esa situación

-hola?-dijo Issei ignorando los comentarios de sus ocupantes para ver a su alrededor, el sitio era un desastre total, sucio y desorganizado, con varias bolsas de basura en el lugar, puede ser que él no sea el más organizado de todos y que sans sea peor pero ese lugar si lo ponía incomodo-¿quién vivirá aquí?-

-abajo-fue lo que se escuchó desde unas escaleras, así que el castaño decidió ir a aventurarse para encontrarse con un desastre aun peor

-eh?-dijo sorprendido y a pocos segundos de querer irse, pero había prometido ayudar así que tenía que quedarse

-aquí abajo-dijo una voz para que una mano saliera de una pila de basura-ayúdame-dijo en una voz baja

-enseguida-dijo el castaño para moverse como podía y tomar la mano para sacarlo, solo para encontrarse a un hombre con una complexión bastante delgada y con lentes, cabello negro y llevaba un traje algo sucio

-gracias, pensé que iba a quedarme ahí enterrado-agradeció el hombre mientras se acomodaba los lentes-eh pero si eres un niño-dijo sorprendido

-sí, mi nombre es Issei, esto aquí para ayudar a kiba que tenía dos contratos hoy-se presentó el castaño con energía

-oh, comprendo, mi nombre es minato, un gusto ise-kun-dijo el hombre con tranquilidad

-que era lo que necesitaba minato-san?-pregunto el castaño aunque ya se hacía una idea

-la verdad, le iba a pedir a kiba-kun que me ayudara a limpiar este lugar, que he estado algo ocupado con mi trabajo y la basura se ha ido acumulando además de que jamás he sido bueno en esto-dijo el hombre riendo nervioso

-está bien le ayudare-dijo el castaño entusiasta, después de todo si era solo limpiar sería fácil-todo lo de las bolsas es basura?-pregunto mirando al hombre

-si, al menos eso he logrado juntar pero cuando estoy dispuesto a limpiar surge algún compromiso y ya no puedo hacerlo-dijo negando con la cabeza-dame un momento e iré por una escoba y demás-dijo para caminar con dificultad entre la basura

-no será necesario-dijo Issei para sonreír y convocar dos Blaster y prender su ojo, haciendo levitar algo de basura la puso en medio de los dos Blaster los cuales dispararon a esta desintegrándola pero sin dañar la casa

[Curioso uso que les puedes dar]

-(ha sido algo que he usado cuando tengo que limpiar mi cuarto)-admitió el castaño divertido

-wok eso es conveniente-dijo minato sorprendido

-sí, lo es-dijo para comenzar a mover más basura y repetir el proceso

-espera te ayudare a traer la demás basura-dijo minato para comenzar a caminar Asia arriba

-está bien-dijo el castaño mientras seguía limpiando

Horas después sala del club:

En la sala del club se encuentran todos los miembros un poco preocupado, actualmente son las dos y media de la mañana e Ise todavía no regresa, Rias estuvo la tentación de ir y revisar porque tardaba tanto en volver pero no quería que Ise pensara que no confiaba en él, ese era el mismo pensamiento de los demás miembros en especial Kiba que fue el que le encargo le dio ese contrato que en realidad era de él, si algo le llegara a pasar a Ise no se lo perdonaría, Akeno miraba el lugar donde desapareció Ise, esta tenia los mismos pensamiento que Rias solo pero quería confiar en Ise al cien por ciento, por otro lado Koneko comía algunos dulces tranquilamente aunque en el interior se encontraba completamente preocupada por su nov… amigo, amigo.

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos por la luz del círculo mágico del cual apareció Issei colocando sus dos manos en la boca para caer al piso de rodillas, cabe decir que el castaño tenía toda su ropa sucia y tenía una cascara de banano en la cabeza, además de una bolsa de tela a su lado

-No… vuelvo… a usar un circulo… mágico… a menos… que sea… mil por ciento… necesario… - decía entre cortado Ise aguantando las ganas de vomitar, al verlo koneko decidió ayudarlo a sentarse en uno de los sofás y ella sentándose a su lado

-Bien Ise, puedes decirnos ¿Cómo te fue y porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto Rias.

Cuando la respiración de Ise se normalizo contesto – Me fue bien, solo quería que le ayudara a limpiar su casa pero digamos que fue más de lo que esperaba-rio el castaño mientras koneko le quitaba la cascara de banano de la cabeza-además minato-san me regalo esto por ayudarlo en todo-dijo el castaño sacando de la bolsa una vieja consola que comprobó que aun funcionaba y algunos juegos-me había dicho que era suya de niño pero no quería tenerla en ese lugar por el desorden y que conmigo estaría mejor-sonrió el castaño haciendo que koneko se sonrojara por lo tierno que se veía

-Bueno Ise buen trabajo, ahora todos vallan a casa con cuidado – pidió Rias.

-Hai – contestaron todos.

Apenas todos se pararon notaron como Ise desaparecía en un su típico destello dejando a todos mirando el lugar donde estaba Ise.

-Ara ara en verdad ese poder es muy útil – dijo Akeno a lo que el resto asintió.

Después de eso cada uno se fue por su camino tranquilamente a descansar.

Al día siguiente:

Ise caminaba con su típica vestimenta en dirección a la escuela, pensaba en lo bien que se lo había pasado con minato-san, especialmente lo torpe que era el, ya que de vez en cuando se caía rompiendo las bolsas y quedaba cubierto de basura pero en vez de enojarse comenzaba a reírse haciendo que el también se riera

Ise caminaba tranquilamente cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

*PLAF*

Ise giro su vista un poco para ver como una chica tenía su cara contra el suelo, a su lado una maleta con ropa desparramada al rededor y sus caderas al aire exponiendo su trasero y ropa interior blanca, Ise al verlo se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

-Moho ¿Por qué me sigo cayendo? – pregunto.

-¿Quizás por la gravedad? – respondió pregunto Ise, a lo que la chica subió la vista para ver cómo le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

La chica soltó una risita por la respuesta de Ise a la vez que tomaba su mano aceptando su ayuda, al tomar la mano de Ise la chica sintió una pequeña descarga que la hizo sonrojar a lo que Ise inclino la cabeza con duda al ver esa acción.

Repentinamente una oleada de aire quito el manto que la chica llevaba en la cabeza dejando apreciar un largo cabello y unos hermosos ojos verdes además de su preciosa cara, Ise pudo ver a la chica y aunque sus ropas cubrían todo su cuerpo Ise solo pudo pensar algo al verla.

(Es bonita pero también torpe)

Ise sacudió su cabeza a la vez que atrapaba el manto entregándoselo a la chica.

-Muchas gracias – dijo mientras tomaba el manto.

-No te preocupes, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? ¿Acaso estas viajando? – pregunto Ise al ver la maleta.

-No, fui asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad, pero no puedo hablar japonés y por eso me perdí – explico la chica.

-Ya veo, si quieres puedo llevarte a la iglesia, la he visto un par de veces así que no me es ningún problema – explico.

-Muchas gracias, ¡Esto tiene que ser ayuda divina! – dijo la chica con felicidad mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de rezo.

-Je, no te preocupes, por cierto me llamo Issei, Hyodo Gaster Issei, pero puedes llamarme Ise – se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Un placer Issei-san, yo me llamo Asia Argento – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ise empezó a guiar a la chica en dirección a la iglesia mientras caminaban por una pequeña plaza cuando escucharon el llanto de un niño el cual tenía la pierna raspada, Asia al verlo se dirigió al mientras Ise la seguía lentamente.

-No llores, es solo un rasguño ¡Eres un chico después de todo! – decía Asia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, después Asia coloco sus manos en su herida a la vez que emanaba un aura verde la cual empezó a cerrar la herida sin dejar cicatriz.

-Su herida… - dijo Ise en susurro antes de sentir como su brazo palpitaba con fuera al igual que su cabeza mientras Asia terminaba de curar la herida del niño – Ese dolor… ¿Acaso ella…? – pregunto en susurro.

-¡Mira tú herida se fue! Ya estás bien – decía Asia con una sonrisa cuando la madre del niño llego tomándolo del brazo alejándolo de Asia lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias Onee-san – dijo el niño mientras era jalado por su madre.

Asia miro con una mirada un tanto dolida como se alejaban de ella por lo cual Ise se molestó pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

-Te dio las gracias – dijo Ise mientras la tomaba del hombro a lo cual ella sonrió.

-Lamento eso, la costumbre – dijo Asia con mientras sacaba la lengua.

Después de eso continuaron su camino mientras Ise miraba las manos de Asia disimuladamente.

-(Lo que sentí… un Sacred Gear… curioso)-pensaba Issei serio

-Te debí haber sorprendido – dijo Asia repentinamente.

-Oh… ¡Bueno, tienes un poder asombroso! – dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

-Es un maravilloso poder entregado por Dios – contesto Asia con una sonrisa lo cual puso un poco nervioso a Ise.

-(Así que no lo sabe…)-pensó con cierta lastima

-Sí, un maravilloso poder… - dijo casi en susurro pero Ise alcanzo a escucharlo - ¡Oh ese debe ser el lugar! – dijo Asia mirando a la sima donde se encontraba una iglesia.

-Oh, sí es la única iglesia que tenemos en la ciudad – explico Ise.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo con una sonrisa, por otro lado Ise miraba a la iglesia extrañado.

-(Qué raro, la última vez me sentía iracundo e incómodo pero ahora...no siento nada, es más me siento… calmado como si me relajara su presencia)-pensó Ise dudoso y extrañado

-Pero no eh visto a nadie ahí en mucho tiempo – dijo Ise.

-Me gustaría regresarte el favor así que, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – pregunto Asia.

-Oh lo lamento pero por esta ocasión deberé decir que no, tengo clases y no me gustaría llegar tarde – respondió Ise.

-Ya veo… - respondió de forma triste.

-Pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez que nos veamos aceptare tu invitación – dijo Ise con una sonrisa a lo que ella sonrió

-¡Estoy tan feliz de conocer a una persona tan amable como tu apenas llegar a Japón! – dijo Asia a lo que Ise se sonrojo un poco – Por favor, cuando tengas tiempo visita la iglesia, ¡Prométemelo! – pidió Asia.

-Oh… Si lo prometo – respondió Ise – Bien, hasta luego – dijo Ise mientras caminaba de espalda a la vez que agitaba su brazo.

-(En verdad es una buena chica, espero que este bien)-pensó dándole un mirada a la iglesia nuevamente pero no sintió ningún peligro-(Que extraño…)

[Ciertamente compañero, también me es curioso cómo no sientes ningún peligro al estar en presencia de una iglesia]-dijo Ddraig

[Tal vez luego podamos realizar pruebas, ver si solo no sientes el peligro o si eres inmune al poder santo]-propuso Tet.

[La última vez no tuvimos buenas referencias, así que esto podría ser bastante útil para saber si los monstruos tienen algún problema con los elementos sacros o no ¿Le dirás a la chica Gremory?]-Pregunto Ddraig.

(No, por el momento no le mencionare, modificare un poco los suceso cuando le cuente)-contesto Ise esperándose lo peor cuando le dijera

Después de clases en el salón del club:

-No te vuelvas a acercar a una iglesia – decía Rias con una mirada que demostraba cierto enfado a la vez que preocupación – Las iglesias son territorio de los ángeles lo cual es una amenaza para nosotros, podrías provocar una guerra entre los demonios y Dios solo por acercarte o podrían eliminarte – explicaba – No te han atacado por que llevar a la monja lo cual fue un acto de bondad pero podrían tomarlo de forma negativa, nunca sabes cuándo te pueden arrojar una lanza de luz – explicaba a Ise el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha aunque en realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas – puede que no seas un demonio pero aun así debiste sentir algún peligro, ¿Cierto? – pregunto a lo que Ise mintió dando una respuesta positiva – Quedarte cerca de alguien perteneciente a la iglesia es una invitación directa a la muerte, en especial con los exorcistas que poseen Sacred Gears – suspiro – Ise, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando exorcizan a un demonio? - pregunto.

-Cuando exorcizan a un demonio este desaparece por completo, se convierte en nada, no siente nada, no puede hacer nada solo desaparecer – contesto Ise mientras bajaba aún más la cabeza aunque se preguntaba porque le dijo eso si él no es un demonio, aunque no quería saber que le pasaría a un monstruo

Rias se levantó de su asiento y al estar a junto a Ise lo abrazo con cariño sorprendiendo a Ise y provocando los celos de Koneko.

-Lamento si te molesto Ise pero es por tu propio bien – explico Rias.

-Hai Buchou – contesto Ise.

-Ara ara ¿Ya terminaste de sermonearlo? – pregunto Akeno mientras se acercaba a ambos con su típica sonrisa dándole la oportunidad a Ise de escapar del abrazo de Rias y sentarse al lado de Koneko.

-Akeno ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Rias la mirada de Akeno se volvió seria con la pregunta de Rias.

-Tenemos un pedido del Archiduque, debemos eliminar a un demonio errante – explico Akeno.

-(Parece que el demonio errante o callejero esta en esta ciudad que es territorio de Buchou y por ende es su deber eliminarlo)-pensó Ise.

Todos se metieron al círculo mágico mirando a Ise el cual no se acercaba.

-No pienso tocar esa abominación del mal, mejor díganme donde es y nos vemos ahí – dijo Ise dando un paso asía atrás y mirándolo con repulsión, rias solo suspiro y acepto.

Lugar del objetivo:

Un destello azul anaranjado apareció dejando ver a Ise el cual miraba el edificio que tenía en frente con mirada analítica, seguido de un resplandor rojo del cual salieron los demás miembros del club.

-Este lugar es muy cliché – dijo mientras veía el edificio abandonado en medio de un bosque rodeado de niebla – ¿No está este escenario muy… huesado? – pregunto con una sonrisa pero nadie se rio más que Kiba por lo malo que fue el chiste.

-Ise-kun, no sirves para las bromas – dijo Akeno.

-Malo… - dijo Koneko.

-...– rias solo pudo suspirar ante la mala broma

-Vamos, fue divertido – contesto Ise a la vez que su teléfono sonaba, Ise lo tomo y lo puso en altavoz - ¿hola? – pregunto.

-¡Que buena hermanito, voy a compartirlo con Tori apenas se me dé la oportunidad! – dijo una voz del otro lado antes de colgar.

-(Como supo que dijo?)-pensaron a la vez los demás miembros

-(aun me sigue?)-fue el pensamiento del castaño mirando hacia atrás con algo de curiosidad

Al salir del asombro Koneko hablo.

-Huele a sangre… - dijo mientras se cubría su nariz.

-(Que buen olfato)-pensó Ise.

Ise mira al edificio nuevamente…

-Detecto un leve sentido asesino – dijo Ise en susurro a lo cual solo Koneko lo escucho mirándolo con sorpresa (Bueno después del demonio, Omega Flowey y "El" realmente este sentimiento asesino no es nada)-pensó Issei apretando los puños

Rias da unos pasos adelante mientras pone sus manos en su cadera mirando fijamente la entrada del almacén.

-Ise, este es un buen momento para explicarte las capacidades de las [Evil Pieces] – dijo Rias a lo que Ise asintió.

Todos entraron al almacén el cual estaba completamente oscuro sin una pisca de luz más que la que se filtraba por el techo perteneciente a la luna.

Al entrar Rias vuelve a hablar – Las [Evil Pieces] son usadas en combates llamados [Rating Game] en los cuales el rey que en nuestro caso soy yo y su corte combaten entre ellos – explico Rias a lo cual Ise se emocionó por participar en uno de esos [Rating Game] – Pero como no soy un demonio maduro no tengo permitido participar – dijo Rias destruyendo los sueños de Ise.

-¿Entonces nadie aquí a participado? – pregunto Ise.

-Así es, ninguno de nosotros a participado Ise-kun – contesto Kiba.

-Que aburrido… - dijo Ise inflando las mejillas asiendo que todos soltaran una leve risa –Bueno, Buchou ¿pieza hubieras usado en mi si me hubieras reencarnado? – pregunto Ise curioso

-Ise tu hubieras sido… - pero fue interrumpida por unos leves estruendos.

-(Puedo sentir que se acerca, no se siente como si fuera muy fuerte)-pensó Ise.

-Puedo oler algo repugnante, pero también algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O amargo? – decía una voz algo distorsionada que sale debajo del suelo.

-Demonio renegado Vaizor, estamos aquí para eliminarte – dijo Rias.

-Ketaketaketaktetaketa – la risa del demonio hizo eco en el lugar.

Repentinamente de detrás de una pared aparece el cuerpo de un mujer desnuda pero solo su torso y brazos, después se escuchan fuertes pisadas revelando un grotesco ser teniendo la parte superior de mujer y la inferior de monstruo con cuatro patas gordas con afiladas garras y una cola de serpiente que se mantenía moviéndose además de una lanza en sus manos.

-Dejando de lado a tu amo y matando a gusto, en verdad mereces la muerte. En nombre del archiduque Gremory ¡Yo felizmente te eliminare! – exclamo Rias con una pose confiada.

-[No debería confiarse]-dijo Ddraig con un suspiro

-[Tienes razón Ddraig-chan]-dijo Tet.

-[Cuantas veces debo decirte, ¡Que no me digas así!] – grito el dragón enojado

-Eres astuta para ser una pequeña ¡chiiiiiiicaaaaa! – Chillo Vaizor - ¡Yo destrozare tu cuerpo y lo pintare de rojo como ese cabello tuyo! – ladro para lanzarse contra ellos

Pero Rias solo bufo divertida.

-Yuto – dijo Rias.

-Hai – contesto mientras desenvainaba su espada.

*BLUSH*

Kiba dio un potente acelerón avanzando a gran velocidad que Ise seguía casi sin ningún problema.

-Bien Ise, continuare con mi explicación acerca de la [Evil Pieces] – dijo Rias.

-Hai, Buchou – respondió Ise.

-La pieza de Yutto es [Caballero]. Su rasgo principal es la velocidad y agilidad, aquellos que se vuelven [Caballero] aumenta en gran medida su velocidad y agilidad – explico Rias.

Ise miro como Kiba se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques del demonio sin ningún problema.

-Y su arma es… -

-Espadas – interrumpió Ise a lo que Rias asintió.

*SWITCH*

Es el sonido que género el corte de Kiba el cual corto ambos brazos del demonio haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Este es el poder de Yutto, una gran velocidad que no puedes seguir junto con sus espadas convirtiéndolo en el [Caballero] más rápido – dijo Rias con orgullo.

-(No es el más rápido, menos el más fuerte… le falta mucho para serlo- pensó Ise con un suspiro

-[Cierto]-dijeron a la vez Ddraig y Tet.

Ise presto atención en el combate cuando noto como Koneko se acercaba al enemigo oculta entre las sombras.

-(¿Koneko?)-Pensó Ise.

-La siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una [Torre] su rasgo principal – explicaba.

-¡Maldito insecto! – grito el demonio pisando a Koneko.

Ise por un momento se preocupó pero al ver que el pie no tocaba el suelo se dio cuenta como Koneko sujetaba la enorme pata del demonio con sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Una gran fuerza y defensa ¿cierto? – dedujo Ise.

-Así es, es imposible para un demonio de ese calibre aplastar a Koneko – explico Rias.

*Levantar*

Ise miro como Koneko levantaba al enorme demonio, tenía que admitir que era increíble él no podría hacer eso con su cuerpo pero si gracias a sus ojos mágicos.

-Vuela… - dijo Koneko a la vez que aventaba al demonio al aire, luego da un brinco y en el aire golpea el estómago de este aventándolo contra una pared la cual termino destruida.

-(Que fuerte es, no me agradaría que Chara fuera una [Torre] aunque si tuviera mis piezas ella quedaría mejor cono [Caballero] y Frisk como [Torre])-pensó Ise

-Y por último Akeno – dijo Rias sacando a Ise de sus pensamientos.

-Ara ara Hai Buchou – respondió Akeno - ¿Qué debería hacer? – pregunto mientras miraba al demonio.

-Akeno es la [Reina] la segunda más fuerte después de mí de los que estamos aquí– decía Rias con cierta arrogancia

-[Si como no y yo estoy en Francia]-dijo Tet con burla.

-[No es más fuerte que mi socio] dijo Ddraig.

-Ella es la imbatible vice-presidenta de nuestro club, la cual tiene los rasgos de todas las piezas – explico Rias.

El demonio se levanta jadeando adolorido mirando a Akeno la cual pone una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa a la vez que levantaba sus brazos.

-Ara ara parece que te quedan energías –dijo Akeno.

*FLASH*

Un brillo llamo la atención de Ise y al mirar al cielo un círculo mágico color amarillo del cual salían algunos rayos dándole a Ise una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación. Un rayo cayó en el demonio electrocutándolo y haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Ara ara parece que todavía puedes soportar más – dijo Akeno mientras seguían atacando.

-(Ouchs, eso debe doler, creo que se está pasando un poco)-pensó Ise sintiendo hasta algo de lastima por el demonio

Akeno fulminaba al demonio con un rayo tras otro mientras tenía una sonrisa de goce un tanto aterradora a los ojos de Ise y sus dos compañeros.

-Akeno destaca en ataques mágicos, en especial de los elementos como fuego, hielo y sobre todo relámpagos. Además de que es la sádica definitiva – explico Rias como si nada.

-(Lo dice como si ser sádico fuera normal, además ¡A eso no se le puede llamar sádico eso supera por mucho a lo sádico!)-Pensó Ise aterrado

-Usualmente ella es muy bondadosa, pero una vez comienza la pelea no se detendrá hasta que se calme – dijo Rias mirando la cara de Ise que tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza – No te preocupes Ise, ella no se comporta así con sus aliados, es más estoy segura que desea mimarte, de seguro cuando menos te lo esperes te abrazara cariñosa mente – explico a lo que Ise se sonrojo un poco.

-Ufufufufu. ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar de mi rayo demonio renegado-san? ¿Pero sabes? ¿Tu solo puedes morir por mi ama? Ufufufufu – decía Akeno mientras le seguía lanzando rayos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta uno de los brazos del demonio empezó a moverse tomando la lanza y atacando directamente a Rias y a Ise, la primera en darse cuenta fue Koneko que al ver cómo estaban en peligro se preocupó.

-¡ISE! – grito al ver como no se daban cuenta.

Ise movió un poco su cabeza para ver como el peligro se acercaba, el solo cubrió sus brazos con un aura verde creando una cúpula la cual rechazo al brazo siendo diezmado por Kiba rápidamente.

-Gracias Ise, Kiba – agradeció Rias un poco sorprendida.

-Gracias Koneko-chan, Kiba– agradeció Ise.

Después de eso Rias avanza hasta quedar al lado de Akeno mirando al demonio.

-¿Tus últimas palabras? – pregunto Rias.

-Mátame… - contesto con dificultad el demonio.

-Entonces desaparece – respondió Rias mientras generaba una esfera de energía rojiza la cual salió disparada de su palma al demonio.

Y tal como Rias dijo el demonio desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro.

-suspiro- Buen trabajo a todos – dice Rias asiendo que todos regresen a su estado normal.

-(La cacería de demonios renegados eh… espero que haya algunos más fuertes, incluso yo hubiera podido solo con este, aunque aún me tiene con duda eso)-pensaba Ise.

-Buchou – llamo Ise - ¿Cuál hubiera sido mi pieza? – pregunto Ise a lo que Rias sonrió.

-hubieras sido un [Peón] – respondió Rias.

Ise puso su mano en su barbilla pensando en lo que le dijo Rias.

-(Un [Peón], puede ser útil, una pieza equilibrio si tengo las habilidades que tiene en el juego del ajedrez, una vez que esté en zona enemiga puedo aumentar mi rango a, [Torre] [Alfil] [Caballero] o [Reina])-pensaba Ise pensando que tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo haber sido reencarnado aunque lo hecho hecho estaba

-hubiera sido algo divertido, pero estoy seguro que podre ser mejor incluso sin ser un peón– exclamo Ise con alegría haciendo sonreír a los demás.

Después de eso todos se retiraron tranquilamente al haber terminado su misión.

Al día siguiente en la noche:

Ise aparecía en un destello en una habitación con una gran televisión, con algunas consolas conectadas a esta y varios roperos repletos de juegos, delante del televisor dos asientos negros que parecían bastante cómodos y en sentado en la cama un chico de cabello negro con lentes mirando a Ise fijamente.

-Buenas noches, soy un ayudante al servicio de la casa Gremory – se presentó Ise con una ligera reverencia – Mi nombre es Issei pero puedes llamarme Ise – dijo.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Morisawa – se presentó el muchacho – ¿Dime sabes jugar video juegos pequeño? – pregunto con burla.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamo Ise.

-Enséñame – contesto mientras le tendía un control a Ise.

-¿Me dejas enseñarte? – pregunto Ise con una sonrisa, sip es el comienzo de una bella rivalidad.

Momentos después:

-Bien, muchas gracias por todo Ise-kun – dijo Morisawa el cual despedía a Ise el cual llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos la cual era la paga del contrato.

-No te preocupes Morisawa-san, siéntete libre de invocarme cuando quieras – respondió Ise saliendo de la casa.

-(En verdad fue agradable, además no puedo creer que por jugar con él me haya dado una consola portátil)-pensó Ise mirando la caja.

Ise invoco un Gaster Blaster en el cual monto tomando rumbo al club para informar del trabajo completado, Ise miraba el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa disfrutando de la brisa que daba en su cara.

-(La paz es lo mejor)-pensó con una sonrisa.

En su camino Ise sintió asco, una sensación que había sentido un par de veces antes en su vida, así que ordenando al Blaster que tomara rumbo a donde sentía una presencia, al llegar pudo ver una casa con solo una luz prendida y la puerta abierta, Ise entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido investigando.

-Parece un buen ambiente… - dijo con burla para seguir caminado

Al entrar a la sala grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre descuartizado y clavado en la pared con unas palabras escritas con sangre a su lado.

-¿Pero qué…? – dijo Ise con asco y sorpresa mientras daba un paso atrás

-Está escrito como; "¡Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones!" – dijo la voz de un hombre el cual estaba sentado en el sofá, un hombre joven de cabello blanco con un traje blanco con una gabardina verde con los bordes amarillos.

-(Esas ropas… ¿Un exorcista?)-Pensó Ise observándolo con cuidado

-Yo solo tome prestadas las palabras de alguien importante – dijo mientras giraba su cabeza y sacaba la lengua dejando ver unos ojos rojos – Bueno, bueno, si es un demonio-chan – dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a Ise.

-(Este sujeto es peligroso)-pensó Ise preparándose para lo que podría pasar-(aunque porque cree que soy un demonio? no tengo el aura de uno)-

-Soy un sacerdote~ Un cura hombre~ Yo corto demonios que parecen demonios~ Y me rio de ellos~ Yo corte la cabeza de ustedes demonios y recibí mi comida~ -cantaba mientras marchaba cómicamente levantando las rodillas y los brazos-

-(Me estoy preocupando, ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?)-Pensó Ise con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Me llamo Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de exorcistas, ah, solo porque me haya presentado no debes hacer lo mismo, no quiero recordar el nombre de un demonio de mierda así que no lo hagas por favor – decía mientras hacia una reverencia – No es necesario que lo hagas porque me asegurare de que no salgas de aquí, me asegurare de ello, al principio dolerá mucho y luego nada – decía animadamente.

-Mi nombre es Issei – se presentó mirando como Freed ponía una mueca de enojo.

-¿Huh? ¿No piensas escapar, acaso no tienes miedo? – pregunto.

-No miedo, más bien vergüenza, ni siquiera se puede charlar contigo de forma normal me das lastima – dijo Ise en tono burlón mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡Ahhh como te atreves demonio de mierda!, ¡¿que ahora me darás un sermón acaso?! – pregunto molesto.

-Sería un desperdicio de saliva, así que no, no vale la pena – contesto Ise molestando aún más a Freed-además no soy un demonio soy algo diferente-dijo ise sin revelar que era realmente

-¡¿Cómo te atreves demonio de mierda?! – exclamo Freed mientras sacaba una pistola y el mango de una espada sin hoja.

*SOOM*

Es el sonido que hizo el mango a la vez que aparecía una hoja de luz.

[Ise, es peligroso pero podremos probar si la luz te daña, solo debes dejar que te de un pequeño corte]-dijo Tet preocupado

[Ten cuidado compañero y solo hazlo si ves la oportunidad si no solo derríbalo]-dijo Ddraig con ánimos de una pelea

-¿Qué acaso estamos en Star Wars o en Gun Gale Online? – dijo Ise en burla a lo que Freed empezó a correr contra él, cuando estaba cerca Ise vio como preparaba la pistola así que prendió sus ojos para ver como dispara y que solo cause un rasguño.

Ise sintió una leve cortada en su mejilla pero nada más, no se sentía débil por la luz ni siquiera molestia pero si estaba impresionado, la pistola no hizo ningún ruido al disparar.

-Interesante, balas de luz que no hacen ningún sonido – dijo Ise mientras daba un brinco alejándose de Freed.

-Así es demonio de mierda-chan, será mejor que te rindas y me dejes acabar contigo rápidamente~ - dijo Freed.

-Ya quisieras – contesto Ise mientras chasqueaba los dedos invocando un Blaster el cual miro a Freed poniéndolo nervioso.

-Esta situación es excitante~ - decía Freed al ver al Blaster.

-Bastante entretenida, no me eh divertido en un buen rato, así que hay que disfrutar esto, Freed – dijo Ise.

-Me agradas demonio de mierda-chan si tan solo no fueras un demonio tal vez podríamos ser amigos – contesto Freed con una sonrisa la cual Ise regreso.

-¡Por favor paren! – grito la voz de una chica.

-(No puede ser, ¡Asia!)-Pensó Ise con total sorpresa

Ambos se detuvieron para mirar a la chica rubia que miraba a la habitación espantada.

-Asia… - susurra Ise.

-¡Oh!, ¡pero si es mi hermosa asistente Asia! ¿Ya terminaste de poner la barrera? – pregunto Freed.

-¡N-noooooooooooooo! – grito Asia al ver el cuerpo clavado con un charco de sangre debajo del -¿Eh… esto es? – pregunto mientras sollozaba.

-¿Eh? A cierto eres una principiante, esta es la primera vez que ves un cadáver, ¿No es así Asia-chan? – pregunto Freed.

Asia pasa la vista del cadáver a Ise mirándolo en shock.

-Padre Freed… esa persona… - dice mirando a Ise.

-¿Persona? ¡Oh no, no mi Asia-chan, ese de ahí no es una persona es un demonio de mierda! – responde Freed.

-¿Ise-san es un… demonio? – pregunta Asia.

-Ahhh – suspira – bueno no exactamente, soy algo difícil de explicar – responde Ise mientras desviaba la mirada y rascaba su cabeza

-¡Wow! ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Qué es esto un amor prohibido entre un demonio y una monja además de ser shotacon? ¿Es enserio? ¿Hablan enserio? – pregunto Freed con burla.

-(No quería que se enterara de esta forma o que se creara este mal entendido)-pensó Ise frustrado

[No siempre puedes controlar los sucesos compañero]-dijo Ddraig serio para ser la voz de la razón de la situación

-¡Hahaha! ¡Los demonios y los humanos no podemos coexistir! ¡Especialmente los humanos de la iglesia y los demonios, somos los más grandes enemigos! Además, somos un grupo de herejes abandonados por la iglesia y por Dios. Asia-chan y yo no podemos vivir sin la protección de los Ángeles Caídos-sama – explico Freed.

-¡Caídos! – exclamo Ise.

-(¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso ellos…?)-Piensa cuando le llegan los recuerdos del Sacred Gear de Asia (¡Malditos! No lo permitiré) – pensó Ise a la vez que sus dos ojos se prendían violentamente.

Tanto Ise como Freed se vuelven a mirar seriamente mientras Freed le apunta a Ise con su pistola y este prepara su Blaster para atacar a Freed, pero son interrumpidos por Asia que se pode delante de Ise estirando sus brazos protegiéndolo.

-¿Asia? – pregunta Ise.

-Por favor padre Freed, deje vivir a esta persona, le suplico que lo perdone – pide Asia.

-Hay. Hay ¿es enserio? – pregunta Freed con voz irritada.

-No puedes matar personas solo porque están ligadas a los demonios y tampoco puedes matar a los demonios solo porque si, ¡Esta mal! – grito Asia.

-¡¿Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?! ¡No hables mierda, perra! ¡Tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza?! – pregunto con ira mientras se acercaba a Asia.

-Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los demonios – contesto Asia.

-No las hay ¡Idiooooooootaaaa! – grita Freed.

-E-eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco… pero Ise-san es una buena persona, ¡Eso no cambia aun después de enterarme que es un demonio! ¡Ese tipo de actos son imperdonables…! ¡Dios no perdona esos actos! – grito Asia.

[Ella vio el cadáver y se enteró que trabajas con los demonios socio, debería estar sorprendida pero sigue ahí de pie sin dar un paso atrás, es impresionante]- decía Ddraig.

[Esa chica tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es impresionante]-dijo Tet.

-¡Kyyyya! – el grito que alerta a Ise al ver como Freed golpea a Asia con el mango de la pistola.

-¡Asia! – grito Ise al ver esto

-El Ángel caído me dijo que no te matara, pero estoy molesto, ¿puedo violarte? Esa es la única forma de curar mi corazón – decía Freed mientras llevaba su mano al pecho de Asia pero se detuvo al ser rodeado de una energía azul.

-¡No la toques! – exclamo Ise con ambos ojos prendidos expulsando una gran cantidad de energía que casi llegaba al techo de la habitación.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Freed fue envuelto en un aura azul morada, Ise movió su brazo para arriba asiendo que Freed subiera rápidamente golpeándose la espalda haciendo que haga un quejido, luego Ise bajo su brazo estampando a Freed contra el suelo para terminar aventándolo contra la pared del fondo destruyéndola. Asia miraba con sorpresa a Ise el cual se acercó rápidamente a ella sonriendo dándole la mano la cual Asia acepto sonriendo para luego desaparecer en un destello.

Freed se levantó adolorido solo para ver que tanto el demonio como Asia habían escapado dejándolo completamente solo con algunas fracturas.

-Genial, al caído no le gustara esto, tal vez deba escapar para evitarme problemas – dijo Freed – Ise… en verdad que es poderoso me divertiré tanto eliminándolo – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

Momentos después casa de Issei:

Ise y Asia aparecieron en el sótano del hogar de Ise cosa que llamo la atención de Asia la cual estaba un poco mareada, Asia miraba todas las cosas con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Asia espera un minuto – pidió Ise a lo que Asia asintió.

Ise rápidamente subió a su habitación tomando uno de sus suéteres y en la habitación de su padre una pantalonera para Asia, cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Sans el cual llevaba un bote de kétchup en su boca.

-Hay hermanito, llegas temprano – saludo Sans acercándose a ise y revolver su cabello

-Sans quiero que cuides a una chica que salve, está en el sótano ¿puedes esperar un segundo a que te avise para que le hagas compañía? – pregunto Ise casi rogándole a su hermano

-No problema hermanito deja que me encargue– respondió Sans-déjame todo a mí-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y daba un sorbo a la botella de kétchup

Ise al ver que podía contar con su hermano bajo al sótano de nuevo entregándole a Asia la ropa.

-Toma para que te cambies ya que tu ropa está sucia – dijo Ise y era cierto la túnica de Asia estaba cubierta de manchas de sangre, Ise miro a la pared mientras Asia se desvestía, una vez termino Ise volteo nuevamente a ver a Asia que lo miraba con una sonrisa, ahora llevaba un suéter azul con una línea blanca con una pantalonera blanca que le quedaba un poco grande. – Asia, mi hermano te cuidara un rato, es bastante amable así que no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo Ise.

-Hai Ise-san – contesto Asia mientras veía como entraba un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

-Te lo encargo Sans – dijo Ise antes de desaparecer.

-Heya me llamo Sans Gaster, pero solo dime Sans – se presentó mientras se sentaba en un sillón siendo imitado por asía la cual estaba algo nerviosa por lo recién vivió- ¿Quieres un Hot dog? – pregunto mientras sacaba la comida de sabrá Dios donde.

Sala del club del Ocultismo:

En el salón solo se encontraba Rias ya que todos habían ido a realizar sus pedidos, pensaba en el desempeño de Ise, apenas en unos días había conseguido hacer un contrato además de que actualmente leía lo que su clienta escribió sobre Ise;

"Estoy muy feliz de contar con la ayuda de Issei-kun es divertido pasar el rato con el además de que me ayuda bastante con las tareas, espero seguir contando con el"

Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que alguien escribía que disfruto la compañía de un demonio de esa forma o bueno alguien que "trabajaba" para los demonios, Rias pensaba seriamente en que Ise tenía talento, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver como un destello aparecía delante de ella dejando ver a Ise el cual como siempre sonreía.

-Contrato terminado Buchou – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo.

-Buen trabajo Ise – contesto Rias con una sonrisa que paso a ser una mueca de preocupación al ver la herida en la mejilla de Ise – Ise ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto.

Ise puso su mano en la mejilla a la vez que sonreía al pensar que salvo a una amiga.

-No se preocupe Buchou – respondió Ise – No es nada solo me tropecé cuando estaba saliendo del contrato jejejeje, ¿Puede ir a mi casa? – pregunto mientras seguía riendo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza

-Si, por hoy estas libre – respondió aunque no muy segura pensando que Ise le ocultaba algo.

-Hai, hasta mañana Buchou – respondió Ise con una sonrisa desapareciendo.

Rias solo miro el lugar donde estaba Ise fijamente con una expresión triste.

-Ise… ¿Qué me ocultas? – pregunto en susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente cómo están? Espero que bien**

**Bueno otro capítulo espero que les gustara y sigan apoyando a la historia y sin más pasemos a los reviews **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guest

Si Gaster te agrada espera a ver lo que le tengo preparado jejejeje

.

.

.

**Bueno eso sería todo nos vemos en una siguiente actualización que espero que sea más pronto**


End file.
